


Problemas Internos

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: O jeito que os lábios volumosos de Jongin se mexiam, faziam o estômago de Kyungsoo revirar. Ele não gostava daquela sensação. Então evitava olhar para a boca do outro garoto...Kyungsoo havia acabado de beijar o amigo, que desde de última vez que checou continuava sendo um garoto.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo I - Meu mundo entrará em colapso por sua causa

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal, vou ser rápida porque estou no computador da casa de uma amiga.  
> Queria postar ontem já que era meu aniversário, mas o carnaval não me permitiu.  
> Quero agradecer imensamente a @nielsonchan (geovana) por segurar esse pepino de betar essa capítulo enorme. E muito obrigada por ser uma beta incrível.
> 
> O Nome da fic veio da sugestão da Barbs, lá no bondinho, muito obrigada bebê, ou essa fic ainda seria documento sem título shaushuahsau
> 
> E a Hachikos, por ter topado fazer a capa e ter saído com essa arte maravilhosa.
> 
> Espero que gostem, to morrendo de vergonha porque tem lemon mas tá ai não da pra voltar atrás. 
> 
> A parte dois chega em breve para amarrar as pontas soltas. 
> 
> O nome do capítulo foi baseado na letra de trouble.  
> Qualquer dúvidas estou a disposição.  
> No twitter sou : https://twitter.com/porradoyixing
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Capítulo I -** Meu mundo entrará em colapso por sua causa

Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, Kyungsoo pensou enquanto encarava os olhos castanhos amendoados do amigo. Eles não deveriam estar tão perto, ele não deveria sentir a respiração de Jongin batendo no seu rosto. 

Ambos eram garotos, Jongin não deveria fazer o coração de Kyungsoo bater forte a cada vez que sorria para ele, como se Kyungsoo tivesse descoberto a paz mundial. 

Ainda assim ali estava ele, com as mãos suadas e com muita dificuldade de entender o que Jongin falava. Sempre que o amigo ficava muito empolgado, ele falava perto demais para a sanidade de Kyungsoo. Com o rosto de Jongin a centímetros do seu, tudo que Kyungsoo podia fazer era deixar os olhos vagarem pelas feições bonitas do amigo. _Era aceitável achar outro cara tão bonito?_ Bom, Kyungsoo não sabia, mas as vezes ele também queria enfiar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jongin, e isso não era lá um desejo muito heterossexual. 

Em algum momento a cabeça de Kyungsoo ficou em branco, antes que pudesse se refrear, suas mãos subiram até estar tirando uma mecha que caia nos olhos de Jongin, era tão macio e bom de tocar que ele ficou ainda mais fora de órbita, nem mesmo notando que o amigo se interrompeu no meio da frase por alguns segundos antes de se recuperar e voltar a contar animado sobre o anime que ele jurava ser perfeito para que Kyungsoo finalmente entendesse o apelo de desenhos japoneses, praticamente se aninhando no calor da mão do menor.

Kyungsoo duvidava que fosse realmente gostar do desenho. Mas era Jongin, e o moreno sempre o convencia a fazer coisas diferentes. 

O jeito que os lábios volumosos de Jongin se mexiam, faziam o estômago de Kyungsoo revirar. Ele não gostava daquela sensação. Então evitava olhar para a boca do outro garoto, mas quando Jongin deixou a língua passear pelos lábios em um gesto inconsciente para os umedecer, Kyungsoo não conseguiu desviar os olhos, muito consciente do calor que esquentava suas orelhas. Ele próprio reproduziu o gesto, mas isso não pareceu distrair Jongin do seu monólogo. 

Talvez ele estivesse alucinando, mas Kyungsoo não encontrou nada que o impedisse de fechar aquela distância entre eles. Agora eles estavam tão perto que a visão estava desfocada e Jongin tinha parado de falar, apesar de permanecer completamente imóvel. 

Sem saber como fazer, Kyungsoo pressionou desajeitadamente seus lábios contra os de Jongin que prontamente correspondeu, fazendo com que ele ofegasse. O contato se aprofundou, Jongin movimentando a boca em receio, quase como se tivesse explorando o beijo inesperado. O tempo pareceu desacelerar, Kyungsoo nunca havia se sentido tão bem. A mão esquerda de Jongin apoiando em seu ombro o despertou do que faziam. 

Kyungsoo havia acabado de beijar o amigo, que desde de última vez que checou continuava sendo um garoto. Ele se afastou, indo para a extremidade oposta da cama, os rostos completamente vermelhos. Não conseguia encarar Jongin, que abrira os olhos piscando lentamente. 

O ar parecia não chegar aos pulmões de Kyungsoo, não importava o quanto ele puxasse. No fim ele ousou olhar para o outro garoto que continuava no mesmo lugar, Kyungsoo se encolheu com o pensamento de que Jongin o achasse nojento e nunca mais quisesse falar com ele. No entanto Jongin sorriu e voltou a falar como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Kyungsoo fingiu ouvir, até que Jongdae – monitor responsável pelo dormitório – viesse conferir se todos respeitavam o toque de recolher. Estudar em um colégio interno significava seguir um padrão rígido de regras, mas o Do estava acostumado, pois os pais nunca ficavam por muito tempo em casa e achavam que o filho estaria mais seguro dentro da prestigiosa Escola Militar. Então a escola era mais familiar que a própria casa.

Fora dentro do perímetro da escola que conhecera Jongin e praticamente todas as pessoas que conhecia. A maioria dos estudantes chegaram no ensino médio, mas Kyungsoo já havia perdido a conta de quantos anos tinha passado ali. Então era justificável que tivesse chegado aos dezoito anos, sem nunca ter se apaixonado, porque não, não contava o gigantesco precipício que tinha por Joy e todas as outras meninas do Red Velvet. 

As únicas pessoas que também estavam ali desde o início do fundamental era Zitao – o cara alto e tímido, filho de militares que dividira quarto com Kyungsoo por um ano, experiência da qual nenhum dos garotos gostava de lembrar – e Baekhyun, mas eles mal haviam trocado três palavras durante todos esses anos. Baekhyun diferente de Tao, era um desses garotos que vieram por ter problemas na escola anterior. Jongin também tinha sido transferido pelo mesmo motivo segundo boatos, mas Kyungsoo não acreditava neles, pois o garoto dividia quarto com ele desde que chegara, no segundo ano do ensino médio, e nunca tinha visto qualquer comportamento que justificasse dizerem que o Kim era um encrenqueiro.

Kyungsoo não era a pessoa mais agradável para se ter como companheiro de quarto, na maior parte do tempo ranzinza, soturno e metódico. O que explicava o grande fluxo de colegas de quarto, antes de Jongin chegar.

A verdade é que Kyungsoo odiava estar ali, odiava estar cercado de brutamontes que estavam sempre fazendo piadinhas sobre seus olhos grandes e suas bochechas redondas, ele fingia não ouvir as risadas seguidas dos apelidos pejorativos de sempre. Ele fazia o melhor para ignorar, se esforçando para não ficar para trás durante a educação física e se destacar em algum esporte, mas ser o menor dentre os veteranos e alguns calouros não ajudava muito.

Então talvez ele tenha sido propositalmente cuzão com a maioria dos seus colegas de quarto. Entretanto Jongin havia persistido, não se incomodando qualquer coisa desagradável que Kyungsoo fizesse, e sempre distribuindo sorrisos gentis, mas Jongin não precisava lutar para sobreviver naquele local, não, ele estava no topo cadeia com todo seus 183 centímetros, corpo atlético e olhar arrogante para quem não o conhecia de perto. Exceto que com Kyungsoo, ele não tinha sido nada além de adorável, o que um adjetivo peculiar para um cara, só que era exatamente isso.

Jongin aceitou qualquer regra ridícula que Kyungsoo impôs. Se encaixando rapidamente na rotina de Kyungsoo a ponto de fazer pequenas ações, que lentamente foram quebrando os olhares frios do menor. Em seis meses morando juntos, Jongin sabia ficar fora do espaço de Kyungsoo, sabia que Kyungsoo seria mais brando se conseguisse tomar um banho quente, antes que a água aquecida do andar deles terminasse, também era notável que o garoto iria sorrir se Jongin conseguisse um muffin de mirtilo extra e deixasse na escrivaninha com um post-it com uma carinha sorridente. Kyungsoo não sabia como Jongin conseguia tantos favores dos funcionários da escola, os outros caras diziam que era porque ele dormia com a diretora, Kyungsoo sempre sentia um gosto amargo quando pensava sobre isso, então ele preferia não acreditar.

Aos poucos eles foram se aproximando, Jongin grato por não ter mais que tomar banho frio, desde que caíra nas graças do Do, que saia mais rápido do banho apenas para que ele aproveitasse os últimos minutos da água quente. E Jongin poderia aguentar todas as manias de Kyungsoo, já que o garoto era um dos poucos que nunca o enchera de perguntas ou espalhava boatos dele pelos corredores.

Quando Kyungsoo percebeu, ele havia passado um ano inteiro com um mesmo colega de quarto, colega esse que talvez não fosse de todo ruim. Num piscar de olhos, um ano viraram dois e agora poderiam até dizer que eram melhores amigos.

Sehun – por muito tempo o único amigo de Kyungsoo, desde que haviam se conhecido no oitavo ano, eles nunca dividiram quarto, mas o Oh, cuidava dos próprios assuntos e Kyungsoo gostava de pessoas que não se intrometiam nos seus negócios, mesmo que esses negócios, fossem passar horas esboçando desenhos em grafite – o elogiou na primeira vez em que chamou Jongin para se juntar a eles durante as refeições. Zitao, também se sentava com eles, ambos se davam bem desde que não tivessem que dividir um quarto. Outro ponto positivo sobre Sehun era sua lealdade. Desde que tivera um surto de crescimento no nono ano e virou astro do time de natação, sua popularidade havia aumentado muito, mas ainda assim ele continuava almoçando e jantando com Kyungsoo todos os dias.

Depois daquele beijo, Kyungsoo esperava que Jongin pedisse transferência de quarto e espalhasse por toda escola o quanto ele era nojento se aproveitando do único garoto que aguentou ficar mais de uma semana no mesmo ambiente privado que ele, por isso evitava ficar sozinho com Jongin, querendo dar o espaço necessário para que o outro garoto tomasse a decisão que bem entendesse, entretanto Kyungsoo esperava que Jongin apenas deixasse o incidente de lado.

Jongin por outro lado agia normalmente durante o almoço, sentando ao lado de Kyungsoo e conversando com Zitao sobre o bendito anime de titãs que eles estavam acompanhando, as vezes Jongin apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Kyungsoo, o que em qualquer outro momento renderia um cascudo e um Kyungsoo falsamente irritado, porém desde que ele queria estar em seu melhor comportamento, Kyungsoo deixou que Jongin se apoiasse nele, sem reclamar por um segundo sequer, mesmo que cada célula do seu corpo estivesse em alerta devido à proximidade do moreno, e seu coração que parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. O seu comportamento peculiar não passou despercebido por Sehun, que levantou uma das suas grossas sobrancelhas, Kyungsoo fingiu não ver e Sehun deixou o assunto de lado. 

Sehun tinha noção que perguntar só faria com que Kyungsoo desse menos informações. Manteve os olhos julgadores em cima por todo o almoço até que Kyungsoo não aguentou mais e fugiu para a sala, mesmo que ainda tivesse tempo sobrando no almoço.

Kyungsoo sabia que precisava pedir desculpas para Jongin, mas ele sentia que vomitaria se tivesse que tocar nesse assunto, nem conseguia voltar pro quarto tendo ficado a maior parte do dia na biblioteca gelada, só aparecendo no cômodo que dividia com Jongin poucos minutos antes do toque de recolher, o que arrancou olhares irritados de Jongdae, assim que apareceu na porta do dormitório. Jongin quase nunca estava acordado quando ele entrava, muito cansado com todas as horas que passava no haras da escola cavalgando, se preparando para as competições de hipismo que aconteceriam dali algumas semanas. Só que existiam dias que Jongin estava bem acordado e levantava sua vista para o encarar assim que fechava a porta do cômodo, o olhava por longos minutos, observando Kyungsoo caminhar desajeitadamente pelo espaço reduzido em que moravam mas nunca dizia nada e Kyungsoo fazia o melhor para parecer pouco incomodado em ser constantemente vigiado.

Por dentro era uma história completamente diferente, ele se sentia todo quente com os olhares pesados, seu coração batia tão forte que tinha certeza que morreria de infarto precocemente. As mãos estavam sempre suadas e a garganta seca não importava a quantidade de saliva que engolisse, Kyungsoo nem mesmo conseguia se concentrar em tarefas simples, como organizar o material para o dia seguinte ou vestir o pijama sem tropeçar em si mesmo, que para sua mortificação as vezes arrancava pequenas risadas de Jongin.

Kyungsoo só se sentia seguro quando finalmente deitava em sua cama e apagava as luzes, tinha até mesmo coragem de desejar um boa noite para Jongin na proteção das suas cobertas. Algumas noites ele fingia dormir apenas para poder observar Jongin pela luz fraca que a lanterna noturna do lado do quarto do Kim, emanava. No escuro, Kyungsoo podia se imaginar sendo muito mais corajoso que era e cortar a distância, apenas para provar dos lábios cheios do moreno mais uma vez.

Obviamente Kyungsoo apenas dormia com esse pensamento, mas era o suficiente para que ele ficasse suspirando por todo o dia seguinte.

Outras noites não eram tão doces, Kyungsoo tinha pesadelos com Jongin o xingando e dizendo o quanto ele era nojento. E Kyungsoo sabia disso mais do que ninguém, não precisava que outra pessoa apontasse seus pecados. Nessas noites ele chorava baixinho, se culpando por ter nascido daquele jeito. Era difícil entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, pois apesar da crescente angústia, bastava olhar para Jongin adormecido, que Kyungsoo sentia vontade de enterrar a cabeça nos ombros de Jongin, parecia que se encaixaria perfeitamente, ele quase se sentia feliz por sua pequena estatura.

Aquilo era errado, uma voz dentro da sua cabeça o repreendia, fazendo com que ele respirasse fundo e fechasse a porta todas as manhãs, se afastando de Jongin e seus desejos sujos.

🎖

Diferente da maioria dos poucos mais de trezentos alunos que moravam em um dos três alojamentos, Kyungsoo não ligava em passar seus finais de semana confinado dentro do muros da escola, seus pais também não se importavam caso ele pedisse permissão para ir para cidadezinha mais próxima da escola, seja para ir ao cinema ou comprar novos cadernos e material de artes. Mas ele preferia passar os dias sentado debaixo de uma árvore de carvalho, com as mãos sujas de carvão ou giz, desenhando enquanto ouvia música que vez ou outra era sobreposta pelo barulho do time de canoagem treinando no meio de lago. Além disso, Sehun não tinha permissão para sair e Zitao sempre perdia o foco com facilidade quando visitavam a cidade, mesmo que só houvessem em torno de dez lojas e um restaurante, fazendo com que a viagem durasse muito mais do que Kyungsoo gostaria. Jongin não era uma companhia válida para essas saídas desde que sempre desaparecia nas sextas e só voltava no final da tarde de domingo, o que atualmente era perfeito para a sanidade de Kyungsoo.

Ele e Sehun também tinha um ritual as sextas, logo depois que Jongin ia embora, Sehun aparecia em seu quarto, às vezes arrastando Zitao a tiracolo e eles passavam a noite assistindo filmes ou algum tutorial idiota que achavam no Youtube. Se Jongdae estivesse de bom humor era possível reservar a televisão da sala que ficava no primeiro andar e jogar videogame.

Se Kyungsoo fosse mais sociável, aos sábados ele poderia jogar sinuca com Chanyeol e os outros moradores do segundo andar. Nem todos gostavam dele, mas o Park era conhecido por reunir diferentes tribos com certa facilidade com seu jeito bobo e animado. Mas para Kyungsoo os sábados eram reservados para pedir comida e ficar dentro do seu quarto colocando os deveres em dia e assistindo qualquer coisa que o Red Velvet tenha aparecido e ele não teve tempo de ver durante a semana.

Era isso o que tinha em mente quando saiu da cafeteria do lado oeste do campus, aquela que tinha o melhor café preto que Kyungsoo já tomara. O calor do copo de papel resistente aquecia suas mãos do vento frio que zumbia naquele outono. As conhecidas paredes de tijolos cheias de heras, entraram na visão embaçada de Kyungsoo, deveria estar usando óculos, mas ele só usava se fosse realmente necessário, ou seja durante algumas aulas e no período em que praticava tiro, o esporte que escolhera porque na época parecia fácil, até ele ter que lidar com alvos móveis e o tranco que deixava seus ombros doloridos a maior parte do tempo.

Mas nem a lembrança desagradável daquelas aulas, tirariam o prazer de Kyungsoo de se sentir confortável dentro do ambiente caloroso do alojamento. Era a casa dele afinal de contas, Kyungsoo estava familiarizado com cada pedacinho daquelas paredes, as pichações que sempre apareciam atrás da parede do sofá mesmo que a escola as pintasse todos os anos, o barulho constante do velho aquecedor sempre que o tempo esfriava, o cheiro asqueroso de vestiário que parecia ser um problema que nunca seria resolvido com todos aqueles garotos na puberdade morando ali, embora Kyungsoo estivesse acostumado, não era como se ele sentisse falta dessa parte específica quando saia para as férias. Nada daquilo era novo, e Kyungsoo gostava do conforto da comodidade.

As escadas de madeira rangiam com o peso dos seus pés, ele mal notou sempre tendo morado no prédio antigo e o único dos alojamentos que não tinha elevador, subindo rápidos os degraus até o terceiro andar, onde ficava seu quarto. A porta do quarto era a única do andar que não estava cheia de adesivos, mas no quadro de avisos havia um desenho de uma águia que Kyungsoo havia desenhado em uma madrugada em que não conseguiria dormir. 

Bem tinha, até algum idiota deformar a ave para fazer um pinto alado. Kyungsoo estava cercado de idiotas, mas isso não era novidade. Ele nem mesmo se incomodou em limpar, um quadro vazio só atrairia mais desenhos ou frases idiotas.

A maioria dos meninos do seu andar, não estava dentro do quarto ou até mesmo dentro do terreno da escola, da escada até o seu quarto, que ficava no final do corredor Kyungsoo encontrou apenas duas portas abertas, o quarto de Minseok, a única pessoa em toda a escola a ter um quarto só para ele e que todos os sábados à tarde dava aulas de reforço para quem conseguisse lhe trazer doses extras de cafeína, desde que cada aluno só poderia ter acesso a duas doses de café por dia, e o inspetor havia confiscado a cafeteira do quarto do Kim depois de um incidente com a fiação elétrica, o obrigando a ter que aturar calouros desesperados o suficiente para trocar seu precioso café por alguma chance remota de não ficar de dependência em química. 

A outra porta aberta era do quarto que Baekhyun dividia com Jongdae. Contrariando toda a lógica o aluno mais certinho e o mais desordeiro dividiam o mesmo espaço, talvez tivesse alguma vantagem, desde que Baekhyun sempre conseguia burlar algum tempo extra depois do toque de recolher e Jongdae nunca reclamava. Em troca Baekhyun evitava o quarto aos finais de semanas desde que Jongdae acendia incensos que odorizavam todo o andar enquanto fazia suas orações, contanto que ele garantisse que deixaria a porta e janelas abertas para que o cheiro não ficasse por dias, os dois não teriam problemas.

Kyungsoo era grato por estar no quarto do fundo do corredor, o perfume forte de mirra quase não chegava lá e ninguém usava sua janela como rota de fuga, já que ficava de frente para o luxuoso dormitório dos funcionários, Donghae que morava do lado oposto não tinha tanta sorte.

O quarto de Kyungsoo tinha um cheiro persistente de couro, devido a todos equipamentos de montaria que Jongin mantinha ali, pelo menos não fedia aos estábulos. Sua cama estava uma bagunça, do mesmo jeito que deixara ao sair pela manhã. Ele não se preocupou em arrumar, passaria o resto do dia enterrado debaixo das cobertas com seus fones presos nos ouvidos e o notebook no seu colo. No pequeno hall de entrada ele tirou os tênis que estavam sujos de terra devido a grama orvalhada. O copo agora vazio foi abandonado na cabeceira da cama junto com o celular, que carregava no suporte. 

Kyungsoo se surpreendeu quando depois de quase dois episódios inteiros da terceira temporada de Level Up Project, a porta do quarto abriu com tudo, sobrepondo até o som dos fones. Ele chutou os cobertores, alarmado, assistindo Jongin entrar no quarto feito um furacão. O moreno nem mesmo notou sua presença, se jogando em sua própria cama, envolvendo os braços em torno de si, até se tornar uma pequena bola humana. 

E ficou ali imóvel, encolhido sem deixar nenhum som escapar.

Kyungsoo que observava tudo de sua cama, sentiu a pulsação aumentar, ele nunca tinha visto aquele lado de Jongin. Normalmente nada em Jongin gritava fragilidade, mesmo quando ele agia todo amigável e dócil, como um filhote de cachorro ao redor de Kyungsoo, então assistir o colega de quarto se encolher quase como se tivesse se afundando em si mesmo foi assustador. Sem nem perceber Kyungsoo pisou no chão, dando passo rápidos até o outro lado quarto, mesmo que as meias deslizassem no chão de madeira. 

A cama de Jongin se afundou com seu peso, mas o garoto não pareceu notar sua presença. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco antes de deslizar as mãos na direção do outro, a pele de Jongin era suave ao toque. A confiança cresceu em Kyungsoo que passou a esfregar a palma da mão nas costas de Jongin, que ainda não havia o reconhecido, tremendo levemente sob seus dedos.

— Hey, você não está sozinho – Kyungsoo falou suavemente, quase como se falasse com uma criança. Dentro daquele quarto essa era a primeira vez que se dirigia a Jongin espontaneamente, desde o incidente do beijo. – Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

Jongin não respondeu por um tempo, permanecendo encolhido até se acalmar. Ele se ajeitou na cama e Kyungsoo se afastou um pouco, dando o espaço necessário. Jongin o encarou, seus olhos castanhos estavam vazios, mas diferente do que pensava, ele não havia chorado. Era como se Kyungsoo estivesse olhando para um deserto árido e sem esperança, Jongin estava vazio.

— Então agora você fala comigo? – Kyungsoo se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz seca de Jongin que o encarava altivo, parecendo muito com quem ele era fora daquele quarto, nos corredores da escola.

Kyungsoo baixou o olhar, sentindo o calor nas bochechas, talvez ele realmente merecesse aquele tratamento. Ele ficou parado por um segundo, sem saber como fazer. Por fim um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios, Jongin continuava abraçando as pernas e olhando para o teto, qualquer que fosse o problema, não seria compartilhado com Kyungsoo.

— Quer que eu saia? – Kyungsoo perguntou hesitante, se afastando da cama de Jongin. Talvez ele pudesse ficar por um tempo na biblioteca, com certeza, ela estaria aberta até o final da tarde.

— Tanto faz – Jongin deu de ombros, pegando seu fone de ouvido, mostrando claramente que não queria conversar. 

Por fim Kyungsoo voltou para a própria cama, tentando se concentrar no que assistia, mesmo que agora as imagens só passassem na tela, sem que ele realmente absorvesse o conteúdo. De tempos em tempos ele lançava olhadelas na direção de Jongin, mas o garoto praticamente não havia se mexido. Kyungsoo suspirou novamente fechando a tampa do notebook, ele vinha fazendo muito daquilo na última hora, não conseguiria prestar atenção mesmo, talvez fosse melhor fazer outra coisa.

A hora do jantar, chegou através do barulho irritante do sinal. Kyungsoo estava jogando tetris casualmente no celular. O aviso o fez ficar ciente do quanto estava faminto, ele se levantou depressa, notando que Jongin estava adormecido. Hesitou sem saber se deveria o acordar ou não. Acabou decidindo que não, dormir sempre deixava o Kim menos estressado, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo o sono provavelmente ajudaria. 

Kyungsoo apagou as luzes, apenas deixando um abajur ligado e saiu do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, o corredor estava vazio, mas assim que se dirigiu para o refeitório, logo foi engolido pela falação e gritaria do mar de adolescentes, mesmo que menor do que o normal. Foi fácil passar despercebido com o moletom preto e o capuz cobrindo a maior parte do rosto, ninguém estava particularmente interessado em falar com ele.

Ele não encontrou nenhum sinal de Sehun e Zitao, então optou por algo que ele comesse rápido, mesmo que a maioria dos garotos não mexessem mais com ele, sempre poderia existir um espertinho. Qualquer pessoa sensata não mexeria com Kyungsoo, por ele ser do clube de tiro e tal, não que fosse atirar em alguém, mas eles também não precisavam saber disso, enquanto os dias de ser trancado no armário ficassem para trás, Kyungsoo usaria de qualquer boato desnecessário se isso o mantivesse longe dos problemas.

A comida não era ruim, também não era particularmente boa. Kyungsoo apenas mastigou e encobriu o sabor insosso com o refrigerante de limão. Assim que terminou, depositou a bandeja no local destinado. No caminho de volta para os dormitórios, Kyungsoo se viu colocando um sanduíche e um pudim dentro do bolso. Sabia que comer dentro do quarto era proibido, uma das muitas regras da escola, mas se até mesmo Jongdae contrabandeava waffles para seu quarto, Kyungsoo que não iria se impedir de levar um lanche para Jongin. 

Ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo.

🎖

Quando Jongin acordou o quarto estava completamente escuro, ele nem se lembrava de ter adormecido, para ser sincero. O relógio em sua cabeceira dizia que faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o amanhecer, Kyungsoo dormia na cama ao lado ressonando baixinho, em algumas noites a respiração ritmada do garoto era tudo o que precisava para voltar a dormir. 

Claramente não era o caso daquela vez. A barriga de Jongin roncava e sua cabeça doía, obviamente Kyungsoo não o acordara para o jantar e se o barulho do sinal não havia sido o suficiente, Jongin duvidava muito que mesmo se o Do estivesse tentado, as chances de sucesso seriam poucas.

Ele ligou o abajur próximo a cama, sabendo que Kyungsoo tinha um sono pesado e só acordaria depois de pelo menos seis horas de descanso. Estava cogitando pular a janela, provavelmente Moonkyu estaria fazendo uma pequena reunião em seu quarto no Jekyll Hall, dormitório da ala oeste. Mas Jongdae tinha sono leve e um histórico enorme em dedurar qualquer aluno que fugisse às regras. O cara havia até mesmo se punido uma vez por esquecer as roupas na lavanderia. Jongin não precisava de mais problemas, talvez beber um copo de água e voltar a dormir fosse a melhor opção, quando se morava no seu dormitório.

Os objetos em cima da sua escrivaninha chamaram sua atenção, quando jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto se espreguiçava. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de sua boca ao notar o sanduíche e um pudim. Bom talvez ele não precisasse ficar com fome. Não havia nenhum bilhete perto das comidas, mas não precisaria ser nenhum detetive para descobrir quem era o responsável.

Kyungsoo era muito mais suave do que deixava transparecer em olhares carrancudos e palavras atravessadas. Ele cuidava de Jongin sem fazer perguntas, o que sem dúvidas o Kim apreciava, e todo aquele mau humor que o Do exalava era até um tanto fofo, não que Jongin fosse admitir aquilo em voz alta, ele não queria acordar um dia com a boca colada com super cola, porque Kyungsoo podia ser um pouco assustador com quem tirava sarro dele, não que fosse o caso, mas Kyungsoo não enxergaria com bons olhos qualquer elogio que o fizesse parecer bonitinho, Jongin já havia aprendido aquilo depois de todos os anos.

O sanduíche estava tão bom que Jongin terminou num piscar de olhos, se sentia quase triste por ter comido rápido demais. O pudim seguiu no mesmo processo. Teve que se controlar para não deixar escapar gemidos de prazer, seria no mínimo constrangedor se Kyungsoo acordasse com os barulhos que fazia, fora que nunca mais receberia um mimo daqueles.

Depois de terminar de comer, Jongin não conseguiu voltar a dormir, sentindo o peito voltar a pesar toda vez que fechava os olhos, ele tinha chegado tão perto daquela vez… Jongin apertou as mãos em punhos sentindo as unhas curtas pressionarem a palma dolorosamente, mas ajudava a manter a cabeça longe daquilo tudo. 

No fundo Jongin sabia que depois daquele tempo todo não havia o que consertar, mas não deixava de se sentir culpado, tão culpado que as vezes era impossível respirar. Ele daria tudo para que fosse ele no lugar de Yixing, ou que eles nunca tivessem tido aquela ideia estúpida para início de conversa.

O moreno assistiu o azul escuro do céu se desvanecer em tons roxos e laranjas quando o sol começou a nascer, nem mesmo a beleza única do alvorecer era o suficiente para afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. 

Cansado de ficar naquele looping eterno, Jongin levantou, colocando uma roupa mais quente para enfrentar o ar frio da manhã. Saiu do dormitório sem se importar com as consequências. No caminho até os estábulos, cruzou com alguns colegas com passos incertos, tentando voltar para os seus devidos quartos sem arranjar problemas, ninguém pareceu o notar. 

Sua garota estava na última baía, assim que ele entrou viu um garoto e o que parecia ser uma garota fugirem do meio dos fenos. Jongin realmente não podia se importar menos com as pessoas que se infiltravam dentro do campus durante o final de semana. Applebee relinchou suavemente ao notar sua presença, Jongin sorriu acariciando a égua puro sangue. Nas primeiras horas da manhã, ele se dedicou a limpar as fezes, adicionar feno e por fim quando seus músculos começavam a ficar doloridos de todo o esforço, Jongin começou a escovar os pelos bem cuidados do animal.

Jongin havia começado a cavalgar por influência do avô, no início só era desconfortável, o cheiro desagradável de esterco, as pernas doloridas e assadas de horas montando. Mas ele se acostumou, se viu até mesmo sentindo prazer naquela atividade. No seu décimo terceiro aniversário, foi presenteado com Applebee, a conexão que ambos tinham era algo que Jongin, nunca imaginou que pudesse existir. O cheiro de feno e do pelo animal o reconfortavam, a escovação era uma espécie de terapia, a cada passada da escova no tronco da égua, sua cabeça ficava cada vez mais vazia, até que a única coisa em que estava concentrado era no mover dos seus braços e nos sons que o animal fazia. A crina dela tinha o mesmo tom castanhos dos seus cabelos, Jongin gostava de pensar que eles de alguma forma estavam conectados. Quase como se as energias deles se transmutassem e que Applebee se sentia tão em paz com ele como Jongin se sentia com ela.

Sem se importar com o que pensariam, Jongin entrou no refeitório, pegando duas maçãs, uma para si e outra pra égua. o café da manhã já estava sendo servido, o que significava que ele poderia cavalgar sem que fosse gritado por algum inspetor. 

Jongin gostava particularmente da velocidade que Applebee pegava antes de saltar por algum obstáculo. Ele se sentia livre durante aqueles segundos suspenso no ar, e no momento em que voltavam para o chão com graciosidade, ele se sentia no controle de tudo, como nada tivesse errado.

Suas pernas pareciam gelatinas quando devolveu a égua para os estábulos, Jongin precisava desesperadamente de um banho, os cabelos grudavam na testa devido ao suor e o corpo pinicava por causa do feno, mas ele se sentia relaxado depois de todo esforço. O domingo havia passado como um borrão, ele nem mesmo notou as ligações perdidas no celular. 

🎖

Kyungsoo detestava as segundas de manhã. Ele tinha que acordar junto com o nascer do sol e participar do treinamento semanal do qual ninguém podia faltar. A pista de corrida parecia nunca ter fim e Kyungsoo ficava sempre no final da fileira amaldiçoando Sehun e Jongin e seus corpos ridiculamente atléticos. O professor, que também era um sargento, sempre gritava com ele o que faziam os outros garotos rirem, Kyungsoo tinha certeza que não conseguiria rir se outra pessoa estivesse em seu lugar, ele mal tinha fôlego para terminar a corrida sem desmaiar. 

É claro que o circuito não terminava ali, ainda tinha que aguentar toda a sessão de flexões e polichinelos, antes de serem liberados para tomarem banho e tomassem café da manhã.

Então talvez nas manhãs de segunda, Kyungsoo não fosse uma pessoa tão agradável. Para sua sorte Sehun e Zitao não eram os mais falantes durante as manhãs, Jongin por outro lado nem se dava ao trabalho de comparecer, preferindo ir dormir em algum lugar até o início das aulas, o que naquela manhã o deixou grato.

Kyungsoo não sabia como agir em torno de Jongin, ainda mais depois que o garoto havia desaparecido por todo o domingo. O constrangimento persistente do beijo na semana anterior só servia para acrescentar mais tensão em toda a situação. Ele tentava não pensar sobre, mas era só seus olhos baterem em Jongin para que suas orelhas ficassem vermelhas e a vergonha afetasse suas habilidades de fala. 

Kyungsoo se sentia lamentável.

A culpa por ter ignorado Jongin também crescia, somado ao fato do moreno ter deixado claro que notou isso no sábado. Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer, só tinha certeza que tudo que estava fazendo agora estava completamente errado.

Entretanto ele não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, estando meio aéreo com todos os pensamentos confusos, Kyungsoo não notou três garotos vindo na sua direção. Se ele tivesse percebido, seria fácil virar em algum corredor. 

Eles passaram por Kyungsoo fazendo questão de o empurrar para uma das paredes, fazendo com que tropeçasse em uma das lixeiras e se afastaram rindo da cara do menor. Aquela manhã mal tinha começado e Kyungsoo já se arrependia até mesmo de ter levantado da cama. 

Por alguma intervenção divina, Kyungsoo passou pelas aulas sem maiores problemas, nenhum professor o fez perguntas e mais ninguém se incomodou com a sua existência. Ele quase se sentiu mal por Zitao que não teve a mesma sorte, mas o dia dele tinha sido uma droga, o Huang sobreviveria de qualquer maneira.

O sol começava a se pôr quando Kyungsoo foi para a última aula, o mau humor não tinha abandonado seu corpo, desde que acabou apenas com um sanduíche na hora do almoço, pois havia esquecido de terminar o dever de história.

Ao menos a aula de tiro não exigia muito dele, quase o fazia parecer bem encaixado nesse lance de colégio militar. O centro de tiro estava com o ar condicionado no máximo mesmo que estivesse frio o suficiente do lado de fora, porém o tenente Kwon parecia gostar das temperaturas siberianas. Kyungsoo não se incomodou estando bem aquecido dentro do seu moletom, Donghyuck do outro lado da sala parecia se encolher em seu fino cardigan, às vezes conforto era melhor que estilo.

O Tenente chamou a pequena turma ao redor de uma mesa, onde uma shotgun estava disposta, ele explicou em detalhes como a arma funcionava e para quais tipos de alvo ela melhor se encaixava. Kyungsoo não estava tão familiarizado com armas de médio alcance, tendo sempre treinado apenas com pistolas simples. 

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se voluntariar para atirar nos alvos fixos, depois que o professor prendeu as cordas de segurança, só assim permitindo que a arma fosse carregada. O Park até que foi bem em seus dois tiros, fez parecer fácil, o que deixou os outros garotos menos inseguros. Kyungsoo foi o terceiro, depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes e perceber que a arma era feita de um material mais leve do que esperado, o que aumentou sua confiança. Rapidamente recarregou a shotgun e mirou no alvo designado, era fácil. 

Assim que puxou o gatilho sentiu o solavanco forte que fez seus ombros irem para trás com violência e seu corpo perder um pouco do equilíbrio, mesmo que não tivesse caído no chão. Claro ele não havia considerado que Chanyeol tinha mais de 185 cm, enquanto ele estava uns bons 20 cm abaixo. O professor se aproximou dele ajudando em sua postura, deixando a mão pesada bater em seu ombro dolorido. Kyungsoo não era um fracote, então apenas grunhiu baixinho, mas sem tentar se desvencilhar do agarre do homem.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, ajeitando os óculos antes de voltar a mirar no alvo. O próximo tiro fora mais fácil, ele sabia o que esperar, mas a dor em seus ombros era persistente por todo o resto da aula, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar. Depois de mais alguns turnos de prática, eles foram liberados.

Kyungsoo saiu da aula diretamente para o refeitório, a fome corroía cada partícula do seu ser, e a dor latente só piorava tudo. Na sua habitual mesa, as três figuras conhecidas já estavam presentes, ele podia vê-los vagamente de seu lugar na fila para pegar a refeição. O ensopado, era um dos pratos favoritos dele, então ficou feliz pela panela ainda estar cheia, quando a cozinheira despejou uma generosa concha na bandeja. 

Carregar a comida até a mesa, foi uma tarefa difícil, suor escorria pela sua testa devido à rigidez dos músculos dos ombros, a semana seria uma droga se aquela dor persistisse. Jongin abriu espaço na mesa para ele, o fazendo ser extremamente grato. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, Jongin era sempre tão prestativo. O jantar era tão barulhento como sempre, o que de certa forma confortava Kyungsoo, pelo menos uma coisa em sua vida estava nos eixos.

Depois de se despedir de Sehun e Zitao, Kyungsoo começou a caminhar em direção ao próprio dormitório, mas o movimento do seu lado esquerdo chamou sua atenção. Jongin que normalmente passava um tempo com outros amigos antes do toque de recolher o seguia silenciosamente. Kyungsoo observou como ele parecia bonito com os fones de ouvido e o celular grudado na cara enquanto jogava algum jogo. Kyungsoo se permitiu observar o moreno, se perguntando como ele ainda não havia tropeçado nos próprios pés, mas havia uma graça inerente no andar de Jongin. 

O térreo do dormitório estava lotado, alguma competição sobre quem ficaria responsável pelos horários da mesa de sinuca. Os moradores do primeiro andar queriam que Chanyeol ganhasse porque claramente seriam favorecidos, os do terceiro andar queriam que Baekhyun fosse o campeão pelos mesmos motivos. O segundo andar só queria desesperadamente que a competição de um jogo que daquela distância, mesmo com os óculos Kyungsoo não conseguia distinguir, acabasse logo, para que pudessem ver o dorama das 22.

Em algumas noites Kyungsoo até se sentava com eles para ver a novela que parecia fazer todos os garotos comerem as unhas, naquele dia no entanto, ele só queria um banho e a própria cama, mas a curiosidade sobre a competição levou a melhor, e ele se viu apoiado no corrimão nos primeiros degraus da escada, olhando de longe o evento que se desdobrava.

— Quem você acha que vai levar a melhor? – Jongin perguntou se apoiando no ombro de Kyungsoo, causando um leve estremecimento de dor no menor. 

A dor até ficou em segundo plano por alguns milésimos de tempo, enquanto Kyungsoo ficava em pânico com o corpo de Jongin tão perto do dele. 

Certo, Jongin tinha feito uma pergunta. Okay, ele deveria responder agora.

— Chanyeol é melhor no videogame não importa o que Baekhyun diga, mas ele se deixa levar durante uma competição. Então se Baekhyun não fizer Chanyeol perder a cabeça, o Park leva. – Kyungsoo falou ainda encarando a comoção que acontecia na sala, Jongin se ajeitou melhor em seu ombro e ele não pode deixar de sentir o cheiro almiscarado do perfume do Kim, que fazia seu coração vibrar.

O mau humor de Jongin, parecia ter sido varrido da Terra o que deixava Kyungsoo sem saber como agir, não que ele soubesse como agir em geral ao redor do Kim, só era particularmente mais difícil quando o mais novo se agarrava a ele como um coala.

— Tsc, sempre tão racional. Acho que Baekhyun leva. Chanyeol tem dedos bagunçados – Jongin falou o arrancando de seus devaneios.

Os dois ficaram ali na escada, vibrando contidos a cada mudança, no fim Chanyeol ganhou pela segunda semana consecutiva, o que gerou um Baekhyun choramingando e pedindo revanche, Kyungsoo não ficou para acompanhar o que sairia daquilo, já que os dorameiros Jaehyun e Yuta começavam a expulsar os baderneiros da área da televisão.

— Eu falei que Chanyeol ganharia. – Kyungsoo falou confiante antes de se virar ficando a centímetros de distância da boca de Jongin. Ele havia esquecido o quão perto estavam. 

Kyungsoo olhou para o outro garoto por alguns segundos, sentindo a pulsação aumentar. Os lábios estavam de Jongin estava na altura do seu nariz, tudo que teria que fazer era levantar um pouco a cabeça. Essa trilha de pensamento foi cortada quando. Jongin abriu espaço para ele passar, evitando que o Do se distraísse demais olhando como Jongin parecia bonito com o beicinho contrariado.

— É traição contra o nosso andar! – Jongin reclamou subindo logo atrás de Kyungsoo.

— Eu não jogo bilhar – Kyungsoo deu de ombros e virou a cabeça para trás antes de acrescentar: – E desde onde me lembro, nem você.

O bufar contrariado de Jongin o fez rir baixinho, enquanto subia os últimos lances de escada em direção ao quarto. 

🎖

Jongin observava Kyungsoo de sua cama, o outro garoto tinha sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha assim que saiu do banho e ligado a luminária sem graça em sua mesa. Ele escrevia incessantemente, os olhos só desgrudavam do caderno quando Kyungsoo tirava os óculos redondos de armação grossa para limpar as lentes. 

Também notara o óbvio desconforto do Do, que gemia e flexionada os ombros de tempos em tempos, parecia difícil manter a postura em meio a toda a dor. Jongin se sentia mal pelo colega de quarto. Ele queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal entre os dois. A semana anterior havia sido estranha, mas toda vez que tentava se aproximar Kyungsoo se tornava mais retraído e toda vez que se afastava Kyungsoo se sentia miserável. Jongin estava entre a cruz e a espada. 

Entretanto parecia rude não fazer nada quando Kyungsoo estava claramente sofrendo e Jongin poderia ser útil. Pensado nisso, Jongin caminhou até seu armário tirando de uma das gavetas uma pomada de Aloe Vera que havia o salvado inúmeras vezes das constantes dores musculares devido às horas que passava montado em Applebee. 

Com passos meio incertos, ele se encaminhou até chegar perto de Kyungsoo, que agora usava a borracha com força o suficiente para rasgar a folha. Bom Jongin nem poderia ajudar com francês desde que tinha pego alemão como língua estrangeira, mas pelo menos podia tornar a tarefa menos árdua.

— Dia difícil? – Ele perguntou apoiando os quadris na mesa. 

Kyungsoo apenas murmurou algo que Jongin traduziu para " você não sabe o quanto", o menor não era muito eloquente na maior parte do tempo, mas o Kim não desistiu tão facilmente.

— Notei que estava parecendo um pouco desconfortável… – Jongin coçou a parte de trás da cabeça atraindo total atenção de Kyungsoo que o encarava com os olhos grande por trás das lentes dos óculos redondos, completamente em alerta – eu tenho essa loção, me ajuda quando exagero nos treinos, você só precisa passar duas vezes ao dia e logo a dor some. 

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar, o topo das orelhas ficando vermelho devido ao constrangimento, Jongin quis sorrir, mas fez seu melhor para se conter. O Do era como um pequeno esquilo selvagem, qualquer ação poderia o assustar.

— N- não precisa, não estou sentindo tanta dor. Só foi um dia cansativo e todos esses tempos verbais só me deixam mais confuso – Kyungsoo falou um tanto rígido antes de abrir um mínimo sorriso e continuar mais suavemente – mas obrigado Jongin, é muito atencioso da sua parte. 

Jongin permaneceu ali por mais alguns minutos sem saber o que fazer, no fim acabou voltando para o seu próprio lado do quarto, deixando a loção em sua cabeceira e indo esticar o uniforme para o próximo dia.

Exatamente às 23 horas Jongdae começou a passar de quarto em quarto para ter certeza que todos estavam na cama. Jongin a muito já estava deitado enquanto lia um dos volumes do mangá que Zitao o havia emprestado. 

Kyungsoo fingiu que estava indo para cama quando Jongdae entrou no quarto deles, só para assim que o monitor saísse voltasse para sua mesa, ainda focado em terminar o exercício. A luz que vinha da mesa não incomodava Jongin que poderia dormir em quase qualquer ambiente desde que não fosse barulhento demais.

O trabalho de francês finalmente começou a fazer sentido depois de um tempo de concentração, e quando Kyungsoo finalmente foi dormir, Jongin já estava apagado a tempos, o mangá que lia estava jogado em seu peito e a pequena luz de leitura em cima da sua cama ainda estava acesa. Mesmo cansado Kyungsoo pegou um dos inúmeros marca-páginas que Jongin tinha e recolheu o livro de cima dele deixando na cabeceira e desligou a luz, voltando, logo em seguida apenas para conferir se o edredom realmente cobria Jongin por inteiro. 

Cansado, Kyungsoo se dirigiu a própria só querendo dormir em paz, pelas próximas 6 horas, mas assim que deitou, seus ombros reclamaram em qualquer posição que ficasse. Ele cogitou seriamente chorar como uma criancinha, mas conseguiu se recompor e achar uma posição relativamente confortável, antes de apagar. 

O som de Jongin perambulando pelo quarto foi o que acordou Kyungsoo na manhã seguinte. Mas a primeira coisa que seu cérebro sonolento percebeu foi a mancha de baba seca em sua bochecha, a segunda foi a dor cegante que sentiu ao tentar se mover. O gemido sofrido que soltou chamou a atenção de Jongin que estava quase pronto para sair do quarto. Já que ele sempre gostava de passar nos estábulos antes do café da manhã. 

Inconformado Jongin pegou a loção de onde tinha deixado na noite anterior e avançou em direção a cama de Kyungsoo, que o olhava abismado. 

— Levanta a camisa, ficar fingindo que não dói, não vai fazer esse estiramento melhorar – o tom de voz de Jongin não dava espaço para discussões, mas Kyungsoo não queria tirar a camisa na frente do outro garoto. Jongin tinha um corpo incrível e Kyungsoo ainda não havia perdido toda a sua gordura de bebê.

— Posso passar sozinho… – Kyungsoo disse ainda meio relutante, a voz rouca de sono.

Jongin continuou o encarando esperando o tempo de Kyungsoo. Ignorando completamente a fala do garoto. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém que Kyungsoo nunca cuidava direito de si mesmo, sempre preferindo fazer o mínimo ou nada. Ficando como espectador da própria vida. 

Sem escolha Kyungsoo virou de bruços desajeitadamente e levantou a camisa do pijama sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Não conseguindo conter outro gemido dolorido que escapou por seus lábios. Com a vergonha percorrendo todo seu corpo escondeu o rosto no travesseiro enquanto esperava que Jongin terminasse logo com aquele martírio. 

Jongin se sentou na borda da cama de Kyungsoo, colocando um pouco de loção nas palmas das mãos e esfregando uma na outra para que a frieza do líquido não assustasse Kyungsoo. 

Suas mãos se dirigiram aos ombros do garoto deitado tenso na cama, Kyungsoo estremeceu com o toque suave de Jongin, antes de gemer de dor ao sentir o moreno fazer alguma pressão. Podia sentir os dígitos de Jongin correrem por suas costas lavando a tensão que estava presa nos músculos. 

Em algum ponto a unha de Jongin raspou a linha da coluna de Kyungsoo acidentalmente, arrancando arrepios por todo o corpo do menor. Kyungsoo teve que morder os lábios para evitar que nenhum som escapasse. Ele mal conseguia lidar com a vergonha de todos os grunhidos que soltou. Jongin obviamente fingiu não ouvir nenhum cantarolando alguma música que tinha ouvido na rádio, completamente focado em fazer Kyungsoo se sentir melhor. 

A massagem se estendeu por mais tempo do que Kyungsoo achava necessário, a dor havia diminuído um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria desesperadamente se afastar das mãos quentes de Jongin, Kyungsoo também queria se derreter naquele contato. 

O jeito que os dedos de Jongin passavam por cada nódulo, os esfregando com mãos firmes, faziam Kyungsoo sentir fora de órbita, estava tão entregue àqueles toques, que nem se surpreendeu ao notar a crescente ereção em seus pijamas. Como se seu rosto já não estivesse impossivelmente quente, a vergonha continuou crescendo. 

Kyungsoo queria chorar, como ele sairia dali sem que Jongin percebesse o volume evidente? Fora a vontade crescente de se esfregar nos lençóis enquanto aqueles toques o enlouqueciam gradualmente. Era uma massagem inocente, mas o corpo de Kyungsoo estava sempre lendo os sinais errados, ele se odiava tanto. Ele só queria ser normal igual aos outros garotos.

Jongin se inclinou para aplicar uma nova camada da loção. O creme era gelado no corpo fervente de Kyungsoo que apertou as mãos em punhos tentando refrear as ondas de prazer que iam direto para o seu pênis. 

Tentando recompor o fôlego perdido, Kyungsoo se ajeitou melhor na cama, aproveitando para aliviar um pouco da pressão alucinante em suas calças. 

Jongin se dirigiu a uma massagem em seu cóccix, os movimentos circulares faziam Kyungsoo soltar baixos suspiros de prazer. E no momento em que o primeiro sinal do dia tocou, Kyungsoo explodiu em um orgasmo inesperado, apenas por causa das duas batidas que Jongin depositou em sua bunda para notificar que havia terminado a massagem. 

— Você nem conseguiu ir para os estábulos – Kyungsoo lamentou com o rosto ainda escondido no travesseiro, apenas virado um pouco para que pudesse respirar.

— Tudo bem, posso passar nos estábulos no almoço, Applebee vai sobreviver sem maçãs por uma manhã. – Jongin falou se afastando da cama.

Kyungsoo se virou lentamente, tomando o devido cuidado para não deixar a mancha em sua calça evidente. Ele precisava desesperadamente de um banho, mas não sairia dali com Jongin ainda no quarto. 

— Hum… acho que se você correr ainda dá tempo – Kyungsoo falou cobrindo a parte inferior do corpo com um lençol – Obrigado, Jongin, realmente me ajudou.

Jongin o encarou por alguns segundos fazendo Kyungsoo se mexer desconfortavelmente, tentando fugir do olhar persistente do colega de quarto. Jongin trocou o peso dos pés, meio sem saber como agir, Kyungsoo estava agindo todo retraído, o que era fofo demais para aguentar. O silêncio que caiu no quarto era desconfortável, mas Jongin sabia que o Do dificilmente faria algo para amenizar, Kyungsoo sempre ficava mais calado quando se sentia tímido. 

— Não foi nada – Jongin deu dois tapinhas desajeitados na cabeça de Kyungsoo, tentando romper o constrangimento, antes de se afastar, tendo certeza que só piorara a situação – Bom eu vou indo…

Kyungsoo acenou veemente feliz por o ver se afastar. Assim que Jongin saiu do quarto, ele jogou as cobertas para longe, puxando o elástico da calça apenas para conferir a bagunça grudenta que havia ali embaixo. Ele se sentia digno de pena. 

🎖

Num piscar de olhos um mês tinha se passado. Kyungsoo voltava da última aula do dia. Apesar de ser metade da tarde o sol castigava qualquer um que ousasse ficar do lado de fora. 

O brilho forte no céu parecia incomodar todos, Kyungsoo especialmente, pois odiava o suor que acumulava debaixo das axilas. Tudo que ele queria era chegar ao ateliê de artes para se dedicar ao seu novo esboço em carvão. Os materiais estavam presos debaixo dos seus braços, ele havia os carregados o dia inteiro, não confiando em deixar em seu armário, com medo que algum imbecil estragasse tudo. 

Seus olhos pareciam um ímã para Jongin, ou talvez inconscientemente ele só tivesse tomado aquele caminho para poder espiar o moreno por alguns momentos. Jongin treinava para as competições, que se aproximavam a cada dia. E Kyungsoo o via cada vez menos, o que deveria ser bom para que ele conseguisse voltar a ver Jongin como um simples colega de quarto. Mas tudo que sentia era o peito apertar em uma saudade injustificada. 

Kyungsoo deveria só passar, mas acabou desacelerando os passos, se apoiando na cerca de madeira. Jongin parecia de tirar o fôlego com as roupas de montaria em cima da égua. O sol forte não parecia incomodar nenhum dos dois que pareciam se mover em uníssono com o vento, na verdade a pele bronzeada de Jongin parecia brilhar assim como a pelagem bonita do animal, digno de filhos do sol. O treinador cronometrava o tempo com rigor e Jongin parecia completamente focado.

Sem pensar muito Kyungsoo acabou se sentando embaixo de uma árvore perto dali e puxando seu bloco de desenho e colocando os óculos, não disposto a perder nenhum detalhe. Os lápis correndo rápido tentando esboçar o tanto quanto possível, ele poderia cuidar dos detalhes mais tarde. Claro os seus desenhos nunca fariam jus a beleza de Jongin, mas precisava desesperadamente eternizar aquela imagem. 

Kyungsoo nem sentiu o tempo passar completamente focado no seu trabalho, quase satisfeito com o avanço que fez, porém um pouquinho frustrado por só poder esboçar no monocromático preto e cinza, pois os olhos de Jongin no sol pareciam ouro derretido. A lateral das suas mãos estava manchada com grafite, mas Kyungsoo estava acostumado a isso, de certa forma era reconfortante. A sombra que pairou em cima dele o fez tirar os olhos do bloco de desenho. Jongin tinha se aproximado, Kyungsoo nem havia percebido, não fazia muito tempo desde que ele tinha olhado para o outro garoto e visto ele em cima da égua. 

Kyungsoo tentou esconder os desenhos, mas Jongin já havia se sentado ao lado dele e se esticava todo para olhar o que havia no papel.

— Você faz um desenho cinza parecer tão bonito. – Jongin falou ainda olhando atentamente os pequenos detalhes que Kyungsoo começara a adicionar.

O desenho era simples, Kyungsoo tinha esboçado muitos, mas acabou dando continuidade em um no qual Jongin estava de frente para a égua, a testa apoiada na cara do cavalo, enquanto as mãos seguravam delicadamente a cabeça do animal. Kyungsoo quis imprimir a forma como o sol fazia a sombra deles ficar delineada no chão de terra. 

— Só estou copiando o que vi – Kyungsoo respondeu sem muita animação, tentado controlar o constrangimento de ser pego desenhando alguém sem permissão. 

— Então você enxerga o mundo ao seu redor de uma forma muito bonita – Jongin abriu um sorriso, antes de deitar a cabeça no ombro de Kyungsoo.

—- Seu treino acabou? – Kyungsoo preferiu mudar de assunto, elogios sempre o deixavam desconcertado e Jongin não parecia ter problema em soltá-los em sua direção.

— Apenas um intervalo.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável, Kyungsoo voltando a desenhar enquanto Jongin observava atentamente. 

Kyungsoo podia sentir o olhar de Jongin seguindo os movimentos das suas mãos que agora suavam. Sem aguentar mais, ele soltou o lápis e esfregou as mãos na calça tentando se livrar da umidade pegajosa. 

—- Eu te deixo nervoso? – Jongin perguntou baixinho, fazendo Kyungsoo travar por um segundo e colocar alguma distância entre eles.

— Por que deixaria?

— Não sei, por isso estou te perguntando – Jongin soltou uma risada leve – É só que agora você não está mais focado no desenho. 

Kyungsoo coçou a orelha esquerda, e abriu a boca algumas vezes só para fechar sem dizer nada. Era óbvio a presença de Jongin o deixava desconcertado, mas ele não diria voz alta. 

— Bom, vou deixar você desenhar sozinho, mas tem que prometer que vai me mostrar o resultado final – Jongin interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, Kyungsoo concordou cegamente. Ele não era bom em dizer não à Jongin principalmente quando o moreno o olhava daquele jeitinho especial.

Jongin se levantou batendo a terra das roupas, antes de voltar para a prática, não sem antes acenar e lançar grande sorriso em direção a Kyungsoo.

Naquela noite quando Jongin entrou no quarto exausto, ele não pode deixar de sentir feliz ao notar o desenho em cima da sua escrivaninha. Ele abraçaria Kyungsoo se pudesse, mas não parecia muito legal acordar alguém só porque estava muito empolgado. 

Olhar para o desenho o fez sorrir de novo, Jongin tirou a ideia de atrapalhar o sono do colega de quarto da cabeça preferindo guardar cuidadosamente o desenho, até que pudesse comprar uma boa moldura para ele.

🎖

Kyungsoo estava tão ansioso quanto Jongin para a competição de hipismo. O moreno nem saia mais aos finais de semana, não que significasse que eles passassem mais tempo juntos. Na verdade Jongin parecia cada vez mais ocupado, e Kyungsoo se viu começar a cobrir o colega de quarto nas tarefas da escola, com a justificativa de que tinha muito tempo livre, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que ele odiava assistir Jongin lutar para se manter acordado enquanto fazia os deveres de casa.

— Pelo menos meus deveres de casa eu deveria fazer sozinho – Jongin resmungou, se sentindo mal por depender tanto de Kyungsoo.

Os dois garotos estavam deitados no chão de madeira do quarto, os cadernos espalhados entre eles. Mas Jongin não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo. Mesmo que ainda fosse o meio da tarde de domingo, ele havia acordado cedo pra treinar e sua coluna reclamava um pouco. 

— Se você não quer copiar então não copie – Kyungsoo falou atravessado, sem nem menos tirar os olhos dos exercícios que fazia. 

E Jongin fez o melhor para não copiar. Kyungsoo não faria as provas pra ele, logo precisava caminhar sozinho, mas o Do apontava cada erro que ele fazia e no final continuou deixando o caderno sutilmente as vistas de Jongin.

O barulho de batida na porta distraiu Kyungsoo que quebrou a ponta do grafite na lapiseira. Ele rolou para o lado se afastando de Jongin, nem tendo percebido quando eles ficaram tão perto. Provavelmente em algum momento em que Jongin mostrou o estoque de batatinhas que escondia dentro de uma das gavetas, e ambos se juntaram para comer. E depois disso nenhum deles se importaram em voltar para a antiga posição. 

Na porta Moonkyu apareceu colocando a cabeça para dentro. Jongin prontamente levantou e caminhou até o amigo. Kyungsoo apenas fez o grafite descer e encarou o caderno. Ele não se sentia à vontade com os amigos de Jongin, não existia um motivo, mas Kyungsoo costumava evitar garotos populares, eles sempre significavam problemas. 

Jongin voltou alguns minutos depois e quando Kyungsoo não deu atenção a sua presença, o moreno segurou as mãos do outro o impedindo de continuar a escrever e finalmente ganhando a atenção que queria. 

— Sabe, Moonkyu tem uma televisão no quarto, e o monitor do andar dele não se importa com barulho – Jongin começou sugestivamente – Ele me chamou para ir pra lá daqui a uma hora e ver um filme, ou talvez jogar alguma coisa...

— Okay, só faltam os questionários de história, quando você voltar, já vou ter terminado – Kyungsoo respondeu, tentando não parecer muito decepcionado. 

— Se eu prometer terminar esses exercícios assim que a gente voltar, você vai comigo? – Jongin pressionou as palmas juntas, como se implorasse, os olhos não escondiam a empolgação que faziam todo seu corpo se mexer. 

Kyungsoo queria dizer não, a ideia de acabar sendo enxotado ou ignorado, fazia seu estômago ficar gelado. Ele estava pronto para negar, mas então Jongin falou de novo:

— Não vou se você não for! – E Kyungsoo não teve coragem de negar, ainda mais com o beicinho que Jongin tinha em seus lábios.

— Melhor terminar isso logo ou eu não vou – Kyungsoo bateu o dedo indicador no livro de biologia que ainda tinha quatro questões esperando por eles. 

Jongin sentou no chão obedientemente, o sorriso grande que tinha no rosto deixava Kyungsoo um pouco sem fôlego. Mas o menor suspirou baixinho fazendo seu melhor para não deixar óbvio.

A hora passou correndo, antes que Kyungsoo estivesse pronto, ambos já estavam a meio caminho para encontrar os amigos de Jongin. O Do tinha até mesmo deixado o moletom no quarto, para ter a desculpa para voltar mais cedo. Ele tinha um plano traçado, ficaria por um tempo e depois voltaria para a segurança do próprio quarto. 

O térreo do dormitório em que Moonkyu morava, já era muito diferente do deles, mesmo que tivessem praticamente a mesma estrutura. A parede onde ficava o quadro de recados, não era organizada como no seu prédio. Estava cheia de convites para festas ou panfletos de moradores procurando pertences ou vendendo coisas que Kyungsoo realmente não queria saber.

Também era notavelmente mais cheio. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que ele nunca tinha visto alguns dos garotos que circulavam por ali. 

O Moonkyu dividia o quarto com Wonsik, ambos foram os primeiros amigos que Jongin havia feito quando entrou na escola.

Kyungsoo entrou timidamente, escondendo a maior parte do corpo atrás de Jongin, que foi entrando no quarto e cumprimentando os dois garotos, para logo em seguida se jogar no pufe macio que abraçou seu corpo. 

Sem o corpo de Jongin como escudo, Kyungsoo ficou na entrada do quarto com as mãos enroladas na frente do corpo enquanto encarava os próprios sapatos. 

Wonsik apontou o espaço que restava ao lado de Jongin, sem sair da cama de onde mexia no celular. Assim que se sentou o moreno abriu espaço para ele, mas ainda era possível sentir os ombros se encostando. 

Kyungsoo suspirou, sentindo a pressão sanguínea aumentar, voltou a encarar o chão, esperando que nenhuma parte visível do seu corpo estivesse tão vermelha quanto camarões fritos. 

O braço de Jongin passou por seu ombro o fazendo sobressaltar, bem no exato momento em que Moonkyu passava pela porta, ele estava com outros dois garotos dos quais Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se eram realmente alunos da escola. Os caras novos se sentaram no tapete, pegando o controle como se estivessem em casa se preparando para jogar algo que Kyungsoo não reconhecia.

Contrariando todas as expectativas, a tarde havia sido divertida. Mesmo que Kyungsoo tivesse mais observado e rido, do que realmente participado ativamente da reunião. Enquanto estava ao lado de Jongin os outros internos não pareciam tão malvados assim. 

Jongin levantou dizendo que deveria ir embora assim que Kyungsoo começou a bocejar. Não era exatamente tarde, mas depois se empanturrar de pizzas, os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo começaram a ficar pesados e Jongin não queria forçar mais do que o necessário, pois gostaria de ter seus amigos reunidos mais vezes. 

O lado de fora do campus estava com uma leve neblina, havia parado de chover a pouco. Kyungsoo sentiu o vento gelado bater na blusa fina de algodão que usava. Ele devia ter saído mais cedo como planejara, mas não conseguiu vendo Jongin tão feliz e relaxado. O caminho não era longo, apenas alguns minutos de caminhada, mas ele não era bom com baixas temperaturas. Foi inevitável estremecer a cada passo, ainda mais que Jongin parecia muito excitado caminhando lentamente para observar cada cantinho do lugar. 

— É estranho estar andando aqui tão tarde, normalmente a essa hora estamos no dormitório. – Jongin comentou olhando para longe, onde ficava o prédio com as salas de aula – Com tudo escuro assim parece filme de terror, não acha?

Kyungsoo estremeceu, mas não de medo, os pelos arrepiados não passaram despercebidos por Jongin que retirou a jaqueta que usava por cima do moletom e entregou ao garoto menor.

Olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram com a ação súbita, Jongin estava sempre o surpreendendo.

— Acho que é mais assustador quando os professores estão lá dentro – Kyungsoo respondeu, pegando a jaqueta e ajustando para que suas mãos ficassem visíveis nas mangas longas. – Obrigado.

— Vamos entrar? – Jongin abriu um sorriso travesso. O medo atravessou os olhos de Kyungsoo, mas também uma excitação pareceu queimar em seu peito. 

Com um aceno hesitante Kyungsoo se virou agora em direção ao prédio principal, sendo seguido por Jongin. Eles provavelmente não conseguiriam entrar, mas não se preocuparam com isso. 

Kyungsoo relaxou agora que estava aquecido por causa da roupa de Jongin. Ele abriu um pequeno o sorriso escondido na escuridão, amando como o perfume de Jongin estava tomando completamente seus sentidos o fazendo ficar um tanto aéreo. 

— Tem seu cheiro – Kyungsoo se aninhou melhor dentro do calor do moletom de Jongin que praticamente engolia a sua pequena figura.

— Está fedendo? – Jongin perguntou alarmado, começando a se sentir culpado.

— O quê? Não, não, não! – Kyungsoo guinchou, negando com força. Depois olhou em volta, aliviado que não tinha ninguém perto deles. – Seu perfume é bom.

Jongin riu baixinho, enquanto Kyungsoo se encolhia ainda mais, se julgando por não pensar antes de falar e acabar agindo feito um idiota na frente do Kim.

— Você parece fofo nas minhas roupas – Jongin falou, antes de segurar a mão de Kyungsoo e o puxar para lateral do prédio.

Diferente do que achava, eles não tiveram dificuldades para entrar, as janelas do laboratório de química não tinham travas e abriram facilmente. Jongin pulou para dentro com facilidade, enquanto Kyungsoo ficou com metade do corpo para fora, a bunda para o alto e as pernas curtas balançando tentando buscar apoio nos tijolinhos do prédio, mas escorregando pelo excesso de Hera.

Jongin o puxou para dentro, depois que conseguiu controlar a risada que fez Kyungsoo ficar um pouco mal humorado, antes dele mesmo rir da sua falta de jeito.

A escola durante a noite no fim não era tão assustadora, mesmo que por alguns segundos Kyungsoo tenha se assustado com as sombras que as árvores faziam no piso de madeira. 

Talvez Jongin tenha xingado uma ou duas vezes, puxando Kyungsoo para mais perto dele. Depois de entrar em algumas salas, eles se acostumaram com o padrão repetitivo das sombras, que não pareciam mais tão assustadoras, entretanto as mãos de Jongin continuavam enroladas na cintura de Kyungsoo. 

A sala do diretor era a única trancada, e por mais que Jongin tivesse procurado pelas chaves ou formas de entrar, parecia impossível. 

— Vamos embora, alguém vai nos pegar aqui.

— Nunca quis saber o que tem lá dentro? – Jongin sabia o quanto Kyungsoo era curioso e tentava o seduzir com as palavras.

— Provavelmente uma escultura com a cara dela feita em ouro, com o dinheiro que nossos pais deixam aqui todos os anos. 

Ambos se encararam e riram. Kyungsoo sempre foi um bom menino, mas ali estava ele, depois do toque de recolher fazendo algo que poderia lhe render uma suspensão. Mas estava com Jongin que sorria brilhantemente para ele, que apertava sua cintura, o segurando como se fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Kyungsoo queria desesperadamente beijar Jongin de novo. Sem que ele conseguisse perceber sua boca se abriu, mas ele estava muito longe para identificar as palavras que saíram delas, até Jongin se aproximar e cobrir sua boca com a dele.

Era isso, estava beijando Kim Jongin de novo, tudo porque ele estupidamente não tinha o menor filtro cérebro-boca quando o moreno estava em seu campo de visão, mas nem mesmo uma célula sequer do corpo de Kyungsoo se arrependia.

Não quando os lábios de Jongin tinham o poder de o deixar tão quente que o corpo de Kyungsoo flutuava feito um balão no céu. 

Lentamente, eles se separaram e Kyungsoo desviou os olhos, querendo desaparecer. 

— Você não precisa fugir – Jongin sussurrou, enquanto a ponta do seu nariz acariciava a bochecha direita do Do.

Kyungsoo não fugiu, preferindo beijar Jongin de novo até que seus lábios ficaram inchados, naquela noite e nas próximas. Em um segredo só dos dois.

🎖

Antes que Jongin percebesse a semana da competição de hipismo havia começado. Entre todo o tempo que passara treinando. Ele mal viu os dias passarem. Sempre dolorido ou cansado demais. Tudo que ele tentava era focar nos treinos e sobreviver às aulas, pois assim que a competição terminasse as provas começariam.

Os professores pareciam não se importar, e o treinador esperava que ele desse conta de tudo como um robô. Se não amasse tanto o frio na barriga que uma competição lhe causava, Jongin teria jogado tudo para o alto a tempos.

Se não fosse por Kyungsoo, ele tinha certeza que já teria morrido de fome em algum momento, pois tinha dias que estava tão dolorido que ir para o refeitório parecia mais uma tortura do que qualquer outra coisa.

Kyungsoo vinha sendo a fonte de energia de Jongin. O outro garoto sempre sabia o que fazer ou dizer para que Jongin se sentisse melhor. Nas últimas semanas, Yixing mal era lembrado. Mas quando Jongin lembrava do outro garoto seu peito pesava com uma culpa tão grande, que apenas beijar Kyungsoo insistentemente até seu cérebro ficar em branco tinha sido capaz de amenizar aquela angústia. 

Era bom ter alguém que cuidava dele de novo, mesmo que Jongin não se achasse merecedor.

Em um dia Jongin estava deitado confortavelmente em sua cama, descansando para no outro, estar em cima de Applebee, há quilômetros de distância da escola na final do circuito, tudo funcionava perfeitamente bem, até ele calcular mal e forçar a égua a pular antes da hora. Aconteceu muito rápido, em um segundo estava no ar e no outro as patas traseiras do animal tinham se enroscado no obstáculo. Jongin voou alguns metros enquanto o cavalo caiu, sem conseguir aterrissar em segurança. 

A queda havia sido dolorida para Jongin, mas não era a primeira vez, entretanto seu coração parou quando viu sua garota não conseguir se apoiar e choramingar, enquanto veterinários tentavam a conter, antes que se machucasse.

De novo Jongin, estava fadado a machucar tudo aquilo que amava.

Sem reação se deixou ser levado para fora da arena, a preocupação com a égua só aumentava, mesmo que todos ao seu redor não se importassem. Ao invés de seguir o animal até o centro veterinário, seus pais, que tinham comparecido para a competição, o levaram para comer. Jongin não sentia fome, mas os pais tinham um jeito muito especial de fazer seus desejos serem realizados.

Mal tocou na comida, ouvindo seu pai falar sobre todos os outros senadores, e sobre trabalho. Ninguém perguntou se ele estava bem, tudo que importava para a mãe é que Jongin não pegasse o celular. 

O aperto em seu peito só aumentava, queria estar com Applebee, não naquele almoço ridículo. Mas ele era um Kim, e eles não faziam escândalos, Jongin já havia feito sua cota, então tinha que esperar obedientemente até ser liberado.

— Soube que terminou suas horas no serviço comunitário – O pai de Jongin limpou a boca com o guardanapo e deu um gole no vinho caro.

— Sim, a juíza responsável, já retirou tudo da minha ficha. Algumas horas podem até ficar no meu currículo para a faculdade como trabalho voluntário. 

— Pelo menos alguma coisa decente, dessa bagunça. Não sabe o que tive que fazer para manter esse escândalo longe dos jornais, poderia ter destruído a nossa família – O homem continuou falando, mas Jongin parou de ouvir, ele pouco se importava.

No minuto que o almoço terminou, não se importou em esperar pelos pais, indo direto para o centro veterinário, Applebee, não havia saído da sua cabeça em nenhum momento. 

Não precisou procurar muito para encontrar o treinador e o responsável por cuidar da égua. Jongin se aproximou com passos rápidos. O coração cheio de angústia, um medo que ele não sabia explicar.

— Como ela está?

— A lesão não foi grave, é um animal, no auge da juventude, ela vai se recuperar com os cuidados certos – O veterinário sorriu para Jongin que sentiu um certo alívio – Mas recomendaria vendê-la para alguma fazenda de procriação, depois de uma lesão ela não será tão rápida para competir e se não fosse pelo acidente de hoje vocês facilmente teriam sido campeões.

Jongin assentiu, mas um gosto engraçado ficou em sua boca. Na vida dele as coisas, as pessoas, animais, tudo era tratado como descartável, temporário. Ele aprendia a amar, só para alguém dizer que ele não podia ter mais. 

— Posso recomendar alguns bons criadores de cavalo, um garanhão, seria uma escolha melhor para o esporte – Jongin mal estava ouvindo, sentindo os ouvidos zumbindo.

— Não vai ser preciso, obrigado. 

— Tem sorte de ser uma égua, se fosse um macho, sacrificar seria a opção mais fácil – O treinador falou rindo.

Jongin cerrou os dentes, as mãos fechadas em punhos. Ele detestava a falta de humanidade ao redor dele, ninguém tinha que ser descartável, ou um objeto.

— Ainda bem que ela não é então. – Jongin abriu um sorriso falso e saiu de perto deles antes que fizesse algo que lhe daria mais problemas depois.

No final da tarde Jongin estava decidido a voltar para escola, não conseguia ficar muito tempo perto dos pais, sem que se sentisse colocado dentro de uma caixa, pequena demais para seu corpo grande e nem mesmo os furos eram o suficiente para respirar.

O treinador não falou durante a viagem de volta, Jongin preferiu fingir que estava dormindo do que interagir. As últimas palavras de seu pai ainda rodavam em sua cabeça. O faziam pensar em Yixing. Enquanto nem mesmo com uma ficha Jongin tinha ficado, o outro garoto tinha ficado com a maior parte da culpa e ainda tinha sido limpado de sua vida, como se fosse uma manchinha persistente.

Lágrimas chegaram em seus olhos fechados, mas não se deu o direito de chorar, não podia chorar quando estava perfeitamente bem, diferente de todos que cruzaram a vida com ele.

A cabeça estava cheia, o peito pesado com todos aqueles sentimentos comprimidos mesmo depois de chegar ao dormitório. Kyungsoo estava sentado na cama, as costas apoiadas na parede, o óculos redondo caindo no rosto. Jongin ficou da porta observando, o outro garoto parecia lindo todo natural e concentrado olhando para o notebook.

Jongin entrou no quarto, largando a mochila e foi assim que Kyungsoo notou sua presença. Os olhares se encontraram, Kyungsoo sorriu, Jongin não. Com passos quase calculados o moreno se aproximou, um comichão o fazia querer se aproximar.

A primeira coisa que fez foi tirar o notebook do colo de Kyungsoo, o fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha. Jongin se inclinou e então capturou os lábios de Kyungsoo. O contato já conhecido, de alguma forma anestesiava aquela angústia que o cercava.

Mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos, Jongin não queria pensar em nada. Aprofundou o beijo, sentindo Kyungsoo derreter em sua boca. Sentiu ser puxado como se Kyungsoo precisasse dele tanto quanto.

Quando Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, no meio o beijo, Jongin estava no colo dele, parecendo completamente destruído, os olhos enevoados, os cabelos castanhos grudados na testa. Foi difícil quebrar o beijo completamente, as línguas se encontravam no meio do caminho em um enrolar obsceno. Os gemidos dos dois foram abafados pelo encontro dos lábios que estavam inchados do excesso de esforço. 

Jongin estremeceu quando seu lábio inferior fora puxado com pouco cuidado, mas isso só fez Kyungsoo grunhir abaixo dele, apertando a cintura fina do moreno. 

A calça de equitação de Jongin saiu de um jeito apressado, nenhum dos dois queriam se separar, fora necessária muita coordenação para conseguir que a cueca saísse junto com Jongin sentado firmemente nas coxas de Kyungsoo. A confusão de pernas se resolveu rapidamente sem que Kyungsoo fosse atingido pelas pernas animadas de Jongin.

Kyungsoo nunca tinha sentido aquele descontrole, não se reconhecia, só precisava do corpo de Jongin tocando o dele, em qualquer lugar. Em todos os lugares.

Jongin teve que conter um gemido quando a boca de Kyungsoo começou a traçar um caminho vindo de sua mandíbula bem definida até o pescoço. Os beijos não eram delicados, assim como o agarre de Jongin nos cabelos curtos de Kyungsoo. Tudo naquele contato era feral, era fome e vontade de comer, juntas indistinguíveis.

As mãos do menor não conseguiam ficar paradas, subindo por baixo da blusa de botões até encontrarem com os mamilos amarronzados de Jongin, fora instintivo deixar o polegar dançar ao redor dos botões eriçados, mas Kyungsoo não estava pronto para ouvir Jongin choramingar quando torceu um deles, a reação despertou uma vontade irreconhecida de dobrar Jongin aos seus toques. O pau de Jongin babava, ele não sabia como ainda não tinha gozado no segundo em que a boca de Kyungsoo havia se encontrado com a sua assim que entrou no quarto minutos mais cedo. Jongin estava mais do que disposto a deixar Kyungsoo fazer a bagunça que quisesse com ele, afinal fora o moreno que começara tudo. 

A necessidade subia pelo corpo de Jongin que rebolava suavemente buscando qualquer atrito para o pênis negligenciado. Kyungsoo não estava muito longe sentindo a cabeça nadar em meio àquela nuvem de prazer. O único pensamento que ele tinha em mente era colocar a boca em cada centímetro do corpo de Jongin e arrancar mais sons bonitos.

Os botões da camisa foram se desfazendo um por um, não aguentando as mãos curiosas de Kyungsoo explorando todo o tronco, evitando os mamilos de propósito toda vez que Jongin esperava o contato. 

No segundo em que Jongin sentiu a língua molhada encostar em seu mamilo, batendo de forma desleixada, ele percebeu que precisava de mais. Tateando cegamente, Jongin puxou a calça do moletom de Kyungsoo o suficiente para que o pênis grosso saísse da prisão de tecido se juntando ao pau duro de Jongin que manchava a camisa do menor a cada vez que liberava um pouco mais do líquido seminal.

Jongin vibrou ao sentir o membro quente pulsar em suas mãos, ele queria cada centímetro dentro de si. Com pulso firme bombeou algumas vezes vendo Kyungsoo ficar enfraquecido por alguns momentos, o sangue que corria em seu cérebro parecia ser o suficiente apenas para situações vitais, todo o resto estava muito bem ocupado preenchendo o pênis dele.

Eles se afastaram um pouco, em uma distância quase imperceptível. Ofegantes e com os corpos orvalhado de suor. Naquele breve momento em que se olharam, o tempo pareceu parar. Kyungsoo não conseguia acreditar que Jongin poderia ser tão bonito em um momento desses, que ele pudesse estar todo bagunçado por causa do seu toque. Parecia irreal, Kyungsoo queria eternizar aquele momento pra sempre. 

Não havia dúvidas, Kyungsoo queria Jongin, e naquele momento nem mesmo seus demônios o impediriam.

Jongin por outro lado precisava de mais, não ter Kyungsoo em cada parte dele doía fisicamente. Sem aguentar mais, ele se levantou um pouco apoiando uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cama e a outra direcionava o pau de Kyungsoo em direção ao seu buraco, descendo lentamente. A entrada estava sendo impossível, com a única lubrificação sendo o pré gozo que vazava da cabeça do pau de Kyungsoo. 

Com um certo desespero, Jongin deixou os olhos vagarem pelo quarto, até encontrar bem ao alcance da sua mão um potinho de vaselina na cabeceira da cama, não era lubrificante, mas faria um bom substituto.

Esfregou o uma quantidade generosa no membro de Kyungsoo que agora deslizava em sua bunda sem atrito. Jongin se sentia arrepiar em antecipação toda vez que a cabeça esponjosa encostava em sua entrada sensível.

Cada centímetro percorrido fazia Jongin estremecer, mas Kyungsoo fazia um bom trabalho em o distrair, passeando com a boca por todos os lugares certos, da queimação que surgia ao sentir o pênis lhe penetrar.

Jongin respirou fundo ao sentir que todo o comprimento havia entrado, suas pernas tremiam e sua entrada contraía tentando se adaptar com a súbita invasão. Kyungsoo tentou se movimentar, mas Jongin o travou com as coxas fortes. O moreno passou os braços ao redor do menor antes de apoiar a cabeça nos ombros de Kyungsoo.

— Você pode esperar um pouquinho, antes que eu possa te montar como um campeão?

Kyungsoo estalou um tapa na bunda de Jongin antes de acenar febrilmente. Todo aquele aperto ao redor do seu pau estava o deixando incoerente.

— De todos os momentos, você tinha que vir com uma frase sobre cavalgar justo agora? – Kyungsoo rosnou a voz rouca causando arrepios em Jongin.

— O que posso fazer? É algo que sou extremamente bom – Jongin falou antes de se erguer só para se deixar deslizar de novo no pau de Kyungsoo, arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Jongin gostava da leve ardência, ele podia lidar com ela melhor do que com a dor. Ele sabia que o prazer viria, só tinha que relaxar um pouco mais. 

Os movimentos superficiais, eram o suficiente para arrancar sons da boca de Kyungsoo o que causava um revirar gostoso no abdômen de Jongin. Sentia a pressão começar a diminuir, o pau deslizando mais suavemente mesmo com todo o atrito. Jongin se apoiou melhor nas coxas macias de Kyungsoo para conseguir alavancar movimentos mais profundos. Aquele movimentar colocou o pau do menor atingindo diretamente o ponto doce em Jongin. Logo os movimentos voltaram a ser descontrolados e febris.

Kyungsoo segurava as nádegas de Jongin com força, ajudando o moreno a saltar em seu colo. Ele se sentia tão perto do fim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe, os gemidos que escapavam da boca de Jongin pareciam a canção mais bonita que ouvira na vida.

Jongin se agarrava a Kyungsoo como se sua vida dependesse disso, completamente desleixado, deixando a boca se prender em qualquer área de pele que encontrasse, na tentativa de abafar os gemidos. Marcas começavam a surgir por toda a pele clara de Kyungsoo e o próprio Jongin não estava diferente pela forma possessiva que agarrava suas coxas e jogava os quadris para cima encontrando Jongin no meio caminho de sua descida.

Fora rápido a forma como a espiral vertiginosa do prazer os pegou, os levando para além do céu. Nenhum dos dois percebeu como estavam em sincronia e o orgasmo os abateu praticamente de surpresa. Jongin desabou as pernas fracas demais para fazer qualquer movimento, apenas sentindo os últimos resquícios de jatos de porra o preenchendo profundamente, enquanto o próprio pênis pulsava já sem nada para liberar entre ele e Kyungsoo.

Os dois ficaram abraçados assim por minutos até Jongin se jogar na cama puxando Kyungsoo com ele. O pênis amolecido do mais velho havia escapado durante a movimentação e Jongin podia sentir claramente o esperma começando a vazar, mas estava muito cansado para fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

— Não usamos camisinha! – Jongin resmungou, sendo respondido por um grunhido desconexo de Kyungsoo que praticamente dormia enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Jongin.

Eles poderiam conversar sobre isso mais tarde, agora tudo que Jongin queria era se enrolar em Kyungsoo e dormir por algumas horas.


	2. Capítulo II - Agora sou apenas seu passado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De volta ao passado de Jongin, alguns mistérios revelados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii gente!  
> Sumi né? Eu tentei vir o mais rápido possível, entretanto quando comecei a fic, tava na casa dos meus pais e lá conseguia escrever no desktop ou no notebook do meu pai/mãe. As aulas voltaram e meu notebook tá com um teclado que mal funciona, então tava escrevendo na facul, só que com a quarentena ficou inviável.  
> Continuei escrevendo pelo celular, mas o ritmo diminuiu bastante, então depois de debater um pouco comigo mesma resolvi dividir em três partes. Já que tinha um pouco mais de 10k escrito e uma cena que se sustenta completamente sozinha
> 
> Ao invés de continuar do ponto em que paramos, vamos ter um flashback de antes do Jongin chegar no internato (então sem kaisoo nesse capítulo) e o capítulo três segue em uma linha direta com o primeiro.  
> Betado pela Geovana @NielsonChan  
> Avisos dados, boa leitura!

**Férias de verão - dois anos atrás**

O que Jongin mais odiava em estar de férias era a distância do namorado. Acabava passando a maior parte dos dias no Jockey club com Applebee, ou em almoços chatos com os avós. Yixing não se sentira nada confortável na única vez que tinha ido com ele. Jongin tinha até mesmo emprestado algumas roupas para que o outro garoto não se sentisse tão deslocado, não que tenha adiantado muito. 

Bastou apenas um olhar para o cardápio sem preço, com comidas de nomes impronunciáveis, para Yixing se encolher em si mesmo recusando até mesmo um simples copo de água. 

Jongin estava cansado daquele abismo entre eles. Só queria passar um tempo com o namorado, mas Yixing nunca o deixava ir em sua casa e seus pais começam a estranhar a presença constante do Zhang dentro da sua casa. Não que Jongin se importasse, sabia quem era e seus pais gostarem ou não era um problema deles. 

Eles poderiam ir para o cinema ou ficar no parque perto da escola, só que eles nunca teriam a privacidade para se beijarem ou fazerem algo mais… Jongin sempre tinha que ficar longe de escândalos, nada que pudesse manchar a imagem dos pais. 

Só o pensamento o fez revirar os olhos. Estava entediado, só faltava uma semana para acabar as férias mesmo que parecesse um tempo impossivelmente longo. Nunca havia pensado que gostaria tanto de voltar para escola. 

A porta da sala foi aberta e seu irmão apareceu, com uma bolsa tiracolo, provavelmente voltando do treino. Uma ideia travessa passou em sua cabeça, enquanto o irmão se dirigia para o quarto ignorando sua presença. 

Não se importou com a falta de comunicação, ele e o irmão sempre foram assim distantes e os dois anos diferença só aumentaram a desconexão. 

Jongin levantou alguns minutos depois de ouvir a porta do quarto bater. Colou a orelha na porta de madeira ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. E sem esperar girou a maçaneta, o quarto do irmão estava perfeitamente arrumado tirando a bolsa que descansava em cima da cama. 

Em passos silenciosos, caminhou até ela. Vasculhou cada centímetro da bolsa até encontrar a chave em um chaveiro simples. Abriu um sorriso, antes de colocar tudo no lugar e ir se esconder no próprio quarto.

Ele definitivamente não estaria sorrindo se soubesse as consequências de uma ação tão simples. 

A chave que Jongin girava entre os dedos, era do ginásio. O irmão era o capitão do time de natação e por isso tinha acesso a ela. Não era a primeira vez que Jongin as tinha roubado. Ele e os amigos haviam feito algumas reuniõezinhas, antes de Yixing aparecer. Jongin tinha desacelerado muito desde que ele e o chinês começaram a namorar. 

Jongin gostava tanto de Yixing que só queria passar mais tempo ao lado dele, deixando as mãos passeando pelo cabelos pretinhos, apenas para ver o sorriso de covinhas do garoto. 

Sem pensar muito Jongin mandou mensagem para alguns amigos com a hora antes de ligar para Yixing. O namorado atendeu apenas após dois toques. E Jongin sorriu, Yixing sempre atendia suas ligações, mesmo que fosse para dizer que estava ocupado.

— O que vai fazer hoje? – Jongin perguntou sem esconder a animação. 

— _Passeando com os cachorros da senhora Moon._

— Sem tempo pra mim então? – Yixing riu imaginando o beicinho que Jongin fazia do outro lado.

— _Vou devolvê-los em quarenta minutos, vou até ter dinheiro pra poder pagar nosso jantar –_ Yixing limpou a garganta _– Isso se você não se importar com pizza…_

— Pizza parece ótimo, mas quero te levar em um lugar antes. Me encontra daqui a uma hora na estação perto da escola? 

— _Espero que não seja nada absurdo._

— Não é, preciso me arrumar, leva roupa de banho, beijo te amo! – Jongin desligou ouvindo a resposta melosa do namorado que o fez rir feliz. 

No final daquela tarde Jongin encontrou Yixing que parecia incrível nos jeans surrados e camiseta. Talvez Jongin só estivesse muito apaixonado. 

Os dois andaram lado a lado na calçada, o cumprimento entre eles não passara de um aceno. Na frente da escola Yixing lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. Jongin apenas sorriu travesso, antes de tirar a pequena chave do bolso que dava abertura para o cadeado da porta externa do ginásio.

Jongin olhou para rua por um momento antes de abrir a porta e puxar Yixing para dentro. Assim passaram pela porta Jongin o beijou, matando a vontade que o corroía desde que havia encontrado o namorado.

— Como você conseguiu isso? 

— Tenho meus meios. – Jongin desconversou voltando distribuir beijos no outro garoto.

— Não vamos ter problemas? – Yixing perguntou sentindo a boca de Jongin em seu pescoço.

— Não, vamos só temos uma hora antes Soojung e a Hani chegarem. – Jongin deu um sorriso malicioso antes de tirar a própria camisa e puxar Yixing para o vestiário.

Exatamente duas horas depois a piscina estava lotada, Jongin não se importou, talvez as coisas tivessem saído um pouquinho do controle. Não era como se fosse ter algum problema. E fazia tempo que não passava um tempo de qualidade com o namorado. 

Uma bola, que alguém havia trazido ou arranjado, veio em sua direção e Jongin jogou de volta para o grupo que brincava com ela com um sorriso. 

Yixing estava bem ao seu lado conversando com Hani, o dedo mindinho dos dois estavam entrelaçados debaixo da água. Soojung estava na borda da piscina com a garrafa de cerveja na mão, evitando entrar na água desde que vira um casal em um contato muito físico dentro dela. 

A noite havia caído, mas ninguém queria ir embora. Jongin havia pagado o guarda noturno pelo silêncio. E todos sabiam que as câmeras de segurança da escola nunca estavam ligadas. 

Desde que a chave estivesse no lugar e as bebidas alcoólicas em nenhum lugar a vista no final da noite, mesmo que descobrissem a bagunça que haviam deixado não teriam punições. 

No ano anterior, uma das meninas tinha esquecido a parte inferior do biquíni, e mesmo que o diretor tenho procurado o responsável, a perseguição não tinha durado nem três dias. E ninguém ficou preocupado o suficiente para não se esgueirar no próximo final de semana quando Soojung, que na época namorava um garoto que também tinha a chave do ginásio, os convidou. 

Tinham um excesso de liberdade e abusavam disso. Por isso não foi uma surpresa quando Hanwool caiu na piscina depois de inalar duas carreiras de cocaína. 

Yixing foi o primeiro a notar a forma estranha que o garoto havia se jogado na água, ficou observando, esperando quando ele submergiria. O pânico fez o oxigênio ficar preso na garganta, a cada segundo que passava ele ficava mais nervoso, os olhos saltavam por toda a piscina esperando que o garoto aparecesse. 

Quando ficou claro que Hanwool não apareceria, Yixing se desvencilhou do namorado, deixando Hani no meio da conversa da qual ele não prestava atenção, cortando a distância com braçadas rápidas. Somente quando conseguiu puxar o garoto as pessoas em sua volta começaram a notar o que acontecia. 

Outros dois garotos, ajudaram a tirá-lo da piscina, mas ninguém se ofereceu para prestar socorro. Yixing olhou em volta e a maioria dos adolescentes recolhiam as coisas e começavam a se dispersar. 

O desespero gelado penetrava em sua espinha quando sentiu Jongin jogar uma toalha em cima de si. 

— Temos que sair daqui rápido! – o namorado o apressava meio vestido. 

— Mas e Hanwool? – Yixing praticamente gritou em meio a desespero.

— Nós temos que sair daqui – Jongin insistiu. — Podemos chamar a ambulância lá fora. 

Yixing muito contrariado se deixou ser levado para fora da escola, e só se permitiu ir embora depois de ter certeza que o garoto fora levado pela ambulância. Jongin permaneceu ao seu lado o tranquilizando o tempo inteiro, aquilo até poderia ser uma situação normal para o Kim, mas Yixing não estava acostumado com o que acontecerá naquele fim de noite. 

Depois que a ambulância saiu, Yixing só queria ir para casa mesmo que o namorado não estivesse pronto para se separar. O mais velho já tinha tido demais daquele mundo dos ricos e poderosos por um dia. Só queria a normalidade da comida quentinha que a mãe prepararia, enquanto ele e a avó assistiam televisão.

Mesmo depois que chegou em casa a visão de Hanwool desacordado ainda o atormentava. Yixing estava completamente aéreo, ainda preocupado com o outro estudante. O que mais o deixou chocado foi olhar o instagram, pelo tablet já que não sabia onde tinha enfiado o celular, que a maioria dos presentes na festa da piscina estavam em outras festas ou jantares sem parecerem nem um pouco preocupados.

Yixing se sentiu enojado. Incapaz de responder a mensagem do namorado, com muito medo de que ele fosse exatamente igual aos outros alunos daquela escola.

Não houveram notícias, nos dias que seguiram. Yixing tinha até mesmo checado o jornal todas as manhãs. Ele torcia para que na primeira semana de aula, alguém tivesse alguma informação. De qualquer forma era bom voltar a rotina. Pegar o metrô de manhã cedo, descer na estação próxima a escola e encontrar Jongin na cafeteria, antes de entrar no prédio estudantil. 

O primeiro dia de aula era marcado pelos colegas se encontrando, todos comparando quem tinha tido a viagem mais empolgante. Soojung contava da semana que havia passado no apartamento da irmã em Paris, Hani por outro lado estava contando sobre a viagem para África, onde havia ficado por quinze dias inteiros. Jongin não tinha muito o que acrescentar. Naquele ano tinha ficado na cidade apenas para ficar com Yixing que arranjara inúmeros empregos de meio período nas férias. 

O Kim até chegou a trabalhar por um dia numa sorveteria junto com o namorado, mas logo o trabalho braçal havia perdido a graça e ele voltara a ir cavalgar em Applebee. Ele enxergava o abismo que existia entre ele e Yixing, mas preferia fingir não ver. Não se imaginava em uma vida sem o outro garoto ao seu lado. 

A manhã foi marcada pelo discurso enfadonho do coordenador, com a voz fanha que fazia a maioria dos alunos fazerem inúmeras piadas sussurradas para arrancar risadinhas do resto dos alunos no auditório. O riso no entanto foi encerrado quando uma lista de nomes fora anunciada, chamando praticamente toda a turma 2-B para a sala do diretor. 

Soojung que até então estava distraída retocando seu gloss, olhou diretamente para Jongin erguendo uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda. Ele deu de ombros, também não sabia do que se tratava. 

Aos invés de correrem para a sala do diretor assim que palestra de abertura terminou, Jongin segurou a mão de Yixing, que estavam suadas, o mantendo sentado na poltrona confortável. No segundo que todos os alunos saíram, Hani assumiu a liderança indo até a frente do auditório. 

— Alguém sabe do que se trata essa reunião? – A garota perguntou os braços cruzados na altura do peito em desafio.

— Impossível a gente ter feito alguma merda no primeiro dia – um garoto falou ao fundo, rindo em seguida, despreocupado.

Yixing percebeu naquele momento que apesar de quererem descobrir o que o diretor queria, nenhum deles, estava tão nervoso quanto ele, o único bolsista. Jongin ao seu lado tinha afrouxado a gravata e ouvia alguém sugerir mais alguma coisa absurda.

— Será que não foi a festa na piscina? – Yixing sugeriu timidamente, recebendo olhares de nojo de alguns alunos, que logo sumiram quando Jongin jogou um dos braços em seus ombros. 

Era uma vantagem ser tão próximo de Jongin e seus amigos, ninguém ousava o atacar diretamente com eles por perto.

Hani ajeitou a postura, atraindo atenção para si, o auditório estava silencioso. Até que a garota sorriu.

— Certo, acho que todos sabem o que fazer? – Ela encarou cada um, quase sugando a alma de cada pessoa naquele espaço. – Ninguém dedura, ninguém. Sem um culpado, sem punições.

A todos assentiram sem se preocupar. Yixing por outro lado sentia o coração bater em suas costelas, não podia ter qualquer mácula em seu currículo. Todos começaram a levantar e se dirigir a sala do diretor, mas Yixing segurou Jongin na porta do auditório.

— Não posso ter uma suspensão no meu currículo…

– Você não vai — Jongin sorriu doce antes de olhar para os lados e selar os lábios em um contato suave.

— Jongin é sério, eu não estou no mesmo barco que vocês.

— Talvez nem seja isso, fica tranquilo, vamos cuidar de tudo. – Jongin enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça começando a caminhar – melhor não chegarmos depois de todo mundo.

E Yixing o seguiu silenciosamente.

A sala do diretor era mais espaçosa que a sala de estar da casa de Yixing. Mesmo tendo cerca de vinte adolescentes amontoados, ainda não parecia realmente caótico. O diretor tinha um olhar altivo, os fazia parecer meros insetos. Yixing ajeitou a postura sentindo a tensão aumentar em seus ombros e estremeceu quando a voz do homem quebrou o silêncio.

— O ano mal começou e tenho o desprazer de ver jovens tão proeminentes na minha sala - o diretor suspirou teatralmente, atrás dele o powerpoint se iniciava, – Como podem ver, algum de vocês deixou o celular para trás, não pudemos descobrir de quem era, mas as fotos do aparelho mostra alguns de vocês, dentro do perímetro da escola sem permissão.

Os olhos de Yixing vagaram pela sala, e nenhum dos seus colegas parecia amedrontado, alguns pareciam desafiar o diretor com sobrancelhas arqueadas. O diretor se inclinou na mesa de mogno o cenho franzido a ponto de lembrar um corvo.

— Vocês estão acostumados a essas gracinhas, mas dessa vez um dos colegas de vocês está internado e talvez nem acorde – ele continuou pontuando cada palavra com a voz poderosa mesmo que baixa – O que eu quero descobrir é quem tinha a chave e o dono do celular, eu não vou desistir até que me entreguem o culpado ou expulse cada um de vocês. – o silêncio se estendeu por mais tempo, ninguém nem mesmo olhando para o lado, agora com muito medo de acusar um ao outro - Vocês têm essa semana para pensar cuidadosamente sobre onde estavam nesse dia, e me dizer quando eu solicitar a presença de cada um para um entrevista individual. Estão liberados.

Yixing saiu com as pernas trêmulas, mas os outros se encaravam ferozmente apenas para garantir que ninguém os denunciaria. 

— Ele não vai expulsar uma turma inteira – uma menina alta falou, jogando os cabelos que caiam em cachos perfeitos nas costas.

— É sempre a palhaçada de sempre, todo mundo sabia que o Hanwool era um drogado de merda, estando com a gente ou não – Soojung soltou, não escondendo o veneno em suas palavras

— Sim, nunca dando descanso ao nariz – Yixing acelerou o passo cansado de ouvir aquilo, só queria chegar a sala e esperava que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo.

Ficou impossível para Yixing se concentrar naquela aula ou nas dos dias seguintes. Cada vez que um nome era chamado, ele acompanhava o aluno com os olhos até que a porta se fechasse. Jongin sempre tentava o distrair, nunca tinha efeito por muito tempo. 

Era só a pessoa voltar para sala, para que ele imaginasse o diretor entrando logo atrás para dizer que sua vida estava acabada. Yixing não teve coragem de dizer que o celular era dele. Não confiava em nenhum dos outros, tirando Jongin, mas também não queria sobrecarregar o namorado.

Para o seu alívio ninguém além das amigas de Jongin sabiam que garoto era responsável pela chave. Não que estivessem perguntando, ninguém parecia interessado em saber mais do que devia. Yixing suspeitava que a maioria só lembrava do incidente quando alguém voltava da sala do diretor e comentava sobre isso.

O garoto não sabia o que esperar da sua entrevista, mesmo que os primeiros a serem chamados disseram com detalhes o que fora perguntado e depois do padrão se repetir três vezes, só falavam sobre quando havia alguma informação para acrescentar. 

No terceiro dia de “investigação” seu nome fora chamado. Yixing estava no laboratório de Química, para sua sorte suas mão estavam vazias ou deixaria cair o que estivesse segurando, ao ouvir a voz congestionada da secretária do diretor saindo pelo alto falante em cima do quadro. Jongin apertou sua mão de leve, quando passou por ele, antes de abrir a porta de correr e se ver sozinho no corredor da escola.

Chegou na sala do diretor quase no modo automático, sem prestar atenção em nada ao redor, o coração batia tão forte que sua orelha zunia. Com suaves batidas colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta quando o diretor autorizou sua entrada. 

O adulto apontou para a poltrona em frente a mesa que os separava. Yixing sentou tentando lavar o nervosismo. O que parecia impossível, pois nunca em sua vida estivera em tal situação. Sempre bem comportado, nunca pisando fora da linha. 

— Uma infeliz surpresa ver um aluno tão brilhante como você aqui na minha sala, Sr. Zhang – O diretor o olhou com um pesar nítido dos olhos – Acredito que saiba o motivo de estar aqui?

Yixing acenou com a cabeça nervoso demais para falar.

— Então entende que o aconteceu não foi um comportamento aceitável? – Yixing concordou mais uma vez as mãos entrelaçadas para conter a inquietação – todos vocês deveriam ser punidos, mas eu acho que se soubermos quem começou tudo isso, podemos punir a pessoa certa. Sabe quem estava com a chave?

— Não – Yixing respondeu depois de um momento de silêncio, mas em momento nenhum ousou levantar os olhos, sendo o mais cauteloso possível.

— Por acaso conhece o dono desse celular – O diretor lhe mostrou um aparelho, era novo. Conhecia bem aquele celular, pois Jongin tinha lhe dado de aniversário de namoro. 

Não esboçou nenhuma reação, evitando olhar por tempo demais para o celular na mão do homem. Suspirou com um leve pesar.

— Infelizmente não – Yixing deu um pequeno sorriso em desculpa, o que não impediu o diretor de continuar pressionando.

— Você não precisa proteger ninguém, sei que talvez essas crianças pareçam ser muito amigas suas, mas entenda uma coisa – O diretor o encarou profundamente, fazendo questão de seguir seus olhos sempre que tentava desviar – Elas não são! Você pode ter certeza que nenhum deles te protegerá quanto forem punidos nesse pacto de silêncio. Uma suspensão pode não fazer diferença para eles, mas tenho certeza que fará para um bolsista. Vou te perguntar mais uma vez, sabe quem estava com a chave?

Engolindo em seco, Yixing tornou a negar. Não entregaria Jongin, o namorado não podia ser punido sozinho. Além do mais todos tinham garantido que ninguém teria problemas. Queria acreditar naquela informação, se não acreditasse ficaria sem rumo. 

— Talvez o senhor entenda melhor se eu explicar em uma pequena anedota. Vocês estão em universos diferentes, a cada passo largo que você dá, todos eles avançam milhas em carros luxuosos, quero te ajudar, por isso sigo te alertando – o diretor cruzou as mãos, a grossa aliança de ouro refletindo a luz amarela da luminária de mesa. Apesar do discurso, não havia simpatia em sua voz – acredito que nossa conversa esclareça algumas coisas na sua cabeça. 

O diretor levantou, Yixing prontamente replicou o ato, se curvando levemente em respeito. Fora direcionado até a porta, a mão do homem mantinha um aperto firme em seu ombro. Yixing aproveitou para se afastar quando o diretor abriu a porta, o parando com uma voz sombria:

— Acredito que depois de pensar um pouco me trará informações importantes em breve.

Yixing só conseguiu relaxar significativamente depois que estava bem longe da sala do diretor. Com toda a certeza de que àquela sala apareceria em seus pesadelos. Soojung voou em cima dele tão discretamente quanto conseguia. O professor pareceu notar, mesmo que tivesse ignorado. A garota fez um questionário completo, mas Yixing mal notou, respondendo tudo mecanicamente, ainda repassando o encontro com o diretor.

Mesmo ao chegar em casa aqueles acontecimentos ainda o assombravam. Pegou o novo celular, que a avó havia ajudado com metade do valor, trazendo uma certa culpa. A idosa não permitiu que ele gastasse o salário do seu emprego de meio período, dizendo que guardasse para a faculdade. Yixing sentia a bílis subir garganta acima, o sentimento de pânico aumentando. _E se desse tudo errado? Quem o protegeria? Como falaria a verdade para sua família?_

Nenhuma daquelas questões pareciam ter resposta. Yixing não dormiu naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, Jongin entrou na sala do diretor praticamente se arrastando, ainda não completamente acordado. Estar fora da cama tão cedo não combinava com ele, principalmente depois de ir dormir tarde devido a uma discussão com o namorado. 

Aquela semana vinha sendo um inferno com Yixing tão nervoso. A verdade é que Jongin não entendia o motivo do pânico e a forma como o diretor o recebeu apenas comprovou o que esperava.

— Tão cedo esse ano, Sr Kim – O diretor falou, mas não havia real reprimenda em seu tom. Jongin riu, coçando a nuca, um gesto inocente.

— Também acho – Jongin se recostou na poltrona conhecida, deixando os olhos vagarem sem muito interesse pela sala suntuosa. 

— Sabemos porque está aqui, então vou ser breve, quem era o responsável pela chave?

Jongin piscou, parecendo pensar. Por fim fez um beicinho, como se fosse um pergunta difícil de responder.

— Não sei, não fica aberto? 

— Ainda que estivesse, não é certo invadir propriedades privadas.

— Desculpe eu não sabia – Jongin abaixou a cabeça em um falso pedidos de desculpas – Posso sair?

— Antes de ir… – O diretor vasculhou a gaveta e pescou um pequeno objeto – Reconhece esse aparelho?

O sangue de Jongin congelou, a postura relaxada quase caiu. Conhecia o celular, em um estado muito melhor que o seu, que era o mesmo modelo. A única coisa que diferenciava de um saído da loja era capa simples com uma ovelhinha. O celular era de Yixing, e ele nem mesmo sabia que o namorado tinha perdido.

— Não conheço alguém que seja tão cuidadoso – Jongin riu tentando disfarçar. 

O diretor concordou, o liberando logo depois de alguma conversa sem propósito. Jongin não saiu preocupado consigo, mas não podia deixar que descobrissem que era o real dono do celular. Inúmeras possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça. Invadir o escritório do diretor não parecia uma boa ideia, no entanto as outras também não eram muito melhores. 

Exceto que um celular desaparecido causaria ainda mais caos. Jongin resolveu não fazer nada e apenas esperar que a poeira baixasse. Os cabelos negros de Yixing apareceram ao final do corredor, ele ainda estava na porta da sala. Jongin não pode deixar de sorrir, o estresse diminuindo magicamente.

— To morrendo de sono – Jongin reclamou deitando a cabeça no ombro do namorado que se assustou com a presença repentina. 

— Você tá sempre com sono – Yixing respondeu, acariciando as mechas castanhas de Jongin. 

Ambos se afastaram antes que o contato parecesse íntimo demais. Cientes que adolescentes não são tão gentis com pessoas diferentes deles. Os dois continuaram a conversar, no caminho até seus respectivos assentos. Algumas pessoas os cumprimentaram, deixando nítido para Yixing que eles só se davam ao trabalho de falar com ele quando estava com Jongin. 

Não que isso tivesse abalado o bolsista. Estava acostumado aquilo mas agora a voz do diretor sempre o assombrava, toda vez que imaginava alguém sendo punido, e tendo a certeza que seria ele, caso desse algo de errado. 

— Mais tarde, eu preciso falar com você – Yixing sussurrou atrás de Jongin.

Jongin suspirou, percebendo o tom sério do outro garoto, também precisava falar com ele. Teriam que esperar sair da escola no entanto. Ele se virou para acenar, deixando seu olhar se prolongar um pouquinho mais, até Hani o cutucar atrás do exercício de geometria, que ela não havia terminado.

As aulas passaram voando, Jongin tendo cochilado em algumas. Na saída do colégio, esbarrou com o irmão, que o encarou como se soubesse o que havia feito na última semana de férias. Não se preocupou sabia que ele não faria nada. Encostou no portão esperando até que o motorista da família saísse de frente da escola. 

Jongin costumava vir todas as manhãs com Soojung, era melhor do que ficar no mesmo ambiente claustrofóbico que o irmão, ou pior em alguns dias seu pai também estava. Com a amiga, ele no máximo tinha que aturar ela em alguma pegação intensa com o contatinho da semana. 

Não importava de qualquer jeito, pois naquele dia ele estava indo embora com Yixing, que apareceu depois de um tempo voltando da biblioteca. O garoto estava sempre estudando, Jongin achava meio fofo. Os dois saíram indo direto para o metrô. No início se enrolava um pouco, não acostumado com transportes públicos, mas agora não parecia tão complicado, ainda mais se pudesse segurar a mão do outro garoto durante todo o trajeto.

O pequeno karaokê, ficava logo acima a uma longa escadaria, numa casinha de dois andares. As salas eram pequenas todas no mesmo tom cafona rosa escuro. Pelo menos ninguém os incomodava. 

Foi fácil deixar a conversa de lado, enquanto os dois cantavam, as vezes compartilhando uns beijos. Como se nenhum problema existisse. 

No momento em que a voz feminina anunciou pela terceira vez que a hora deles havia acabado, yixing soube que não dava para ir para casa sem conversar. Afinal o prazo acabava no dia seguinte. 

Yixing quebrou o beijo suavemente, sentando ao lado de Jongin. O moreno o olhou, parecendo ainda mais bonito, com os olhos castanhos brilhando forte. 

— Temos que ir? – Jongin olhou para o relógio de couro no pulso com um beicinho.

— Não, vou pagar a próxima hora.

— Tem certeza? 

Yixing concordou. Depois de um breve silêncio, pegou a mão do namorado. Jongin se manteve concentrado nele. E mesmo assim ainda foi difícil colocar aquilo para fora.

— O que vamos fazer se amanhã o diretor quiser expulsar todos nós?

— Ele não vai. – Jongin acariciou o rosto de Yixing.

— Jongin – choramingou — não posso ter qualquer mácula no meu histórico. Eu sei, que parece besteira, mas não estamos no mesmo time, como todo mundo faz parecer – Yixing parecia agitado, as mãos voando por todos os lados – meus pais não conseguiriam uma escola tão boa, nem sei se conseguiria uma escola que não custe um rim a essa altura.

— Eu vou dar um jeito okay? Me dá um tempo, não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo – Jongin o abraçou com força – Eu te coloquei nessa bagunça, eu vou te tirar.

Yixing sorriu, se sentindo mais tranquilo. Nos últimos dias as coisas estavam insuportáveis, ele até mesmo chegou a culpar Jongin pela bagunça. 

Mas até por isso se sentia culpado. 

— Sabia que você fala palavras difíceis quando está nervoso? – Jongin interrompeu sua linha de pensamento subitamente. 

Yixing corou revirando os olhos, o misto de vergonha e felicidade. Os dois continuaram a aproveitar o tempo que restava. Uma coisa não saia da cabeça de Jongin embora. 

Sem conseguir solucionar a inquietação dentro de si, continuou a lançar olhadelas ansiosas na direção de Yixing, que não pareceu notar. 

Jongin não queria falar e ainda assim queria uma resposta. Aparentemente o namorado não tinha um tradutor para olhares longos e melancólicos. 

— Quando pretendia me contar que perdeu seu celular? – Ele teve que perguntar. 

Yixing se assustou com a pergunta, faltava pouco menos de um quarto de hora para que o tempo colocado terminasse. Não sabia como responder, não gostando do tom acusatório do namorado.

— Não sei. 

— Achou que eu nunca descobriria? – Jongin perguntou um leve cinismo em seu tom.

— E isso importa? – Yixing se virou, mandíbula cerradas e uma arqueada em desagrado

— Não pra você.

— Então deveria ser importante? Mais importante que salvar alguém? – Yixing levantou os braços exasperado, cansado de toda aquela merda defensiva vinda de Jongin.

— Do que você está falando? Eu só fiz uma pergunta simples – Jongin complementamente irritado. 

— Agora vai jogar toda a culpa pra mim! 

— Você acha que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa? – Jongin perguntou se sentindo ferido – Você que veio todo irritado pra cima de mim.

— O que garante? E estou falando no mesmo tom que você – Yixing praticamente rosnou.

— Você me conhece, Yixing. – Jongin suspirou, os ombros caindo.

— Então por que era tão importante?

— Esquece não importa mais. 

Os dois arrumaram as coisas em um silêncio que continuou até a hora que pagaram. Jongin pagando tudo, o que apenas deixou Yixing mais irritado.

Jongin não se preocupou em dar um beijo de despedida em Yixing, ainda magoado com o fato do namorado não ter avisado que havia perdido o celular de casal que havia comprado para o aniversário de 200 dias deles. O outro tampouco pareceu se importar com a falta de despedida, se enfiando nas escadarias que o levariam até o metrô mais próximo, deixando Jongin para trás esperando o motorista dele. 

Normalmente Yixing sempre esperava até que fosse inevitável a separação. Daquela vez não foi assim. E não encontrou nada para se sentir arrependido. Estava tão irritado com Jongin, que nem conseguia organizar todos os motivos. Mas a ideia do namorado achar que não confiava nele doía.

A sexta de manhã começou normal, tirando o fato de Jongin o ignorar até a segunda aula, quando a mão do moreno, capturou a sua, em um claro pedido desculpa. Yixing também não suportava ficar brigado com Jongin e sorriu com o contato. 

Briga esquecida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nada resolvido também. 

Pouco antes do intervalo o diretor entrou na sala, silenciando qualquer burburinho que pudesse existir na classe de literatura. Yixing sentiu o sangue congelar, fechando o sorriso que abrira devido um meme ridículo que Soojung mostrava em seu celular. 

— Espero que tenham tido uma manhã agradável – O diretor sorriu fitando cada aluno. – Sr. Moon está suspenso pela próxima semana.

O falatório recomeçou muito mais alto, um falando em cima do outro, todos tentando entender o motivo. O diretor assistia tudo com deleite apoiado na mesa da professora. 

Com um olhar mais duro ele conseguiu diminuir o furor lentamente até que a sala estivesse tão silenciosa quanto antes do anúncio.

— Até que alguém me diga o responsável, cada um de vocês vai ser suspenso **.** Vamos ver quanto tempo conseguem se esconder atrás dos seus colegas de turma.

O homem saiu logo depois. O final da aula esquecido, mesmo que a professora ainda tivesse tentado conter a turma. Jongin olhou para Yixing que estava completamente em silêncio parecendo muito assustado, e se sentiu pesaroso. 

Logo na sua frente Hani gritava com um garoto, ao mesmo tempo que seu dedos digitavam rápido no celular, provavelmente contatando o pai, garantindo que não seria ela a próxima.

Todos se acusavam, mas as discussões não iam para frente. Afinal não era exatamente a primeira vez que Moon Taeil era suspenso. Eventualmente a maioria relaxou, mas Jongin ainda sentia a veia do pescoço pulsar. Não poderia deixar que Yixing fosse pego, não se perdoaria por isso nunca.

Não teve nem mesmo energia para entrar na discussão. Jongin observou em silêncio os colegas de classe irem de pura raiva para completa indiferença. Um ano atrás e ele estaria em uma situação parecida. Só que dessa vez tudo estava diferente. Jongin não estava arriscando apenas seu próprio pescoço. 

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, preferiu ir no carro junto com o irmão. Se o mais velho notou a tensão de Jongin pelo jeito que desfez o nó da gravata do uniforme o outro garoto não falou. 

O silêncio era confortável, ou tão confortável quanto era com Jongin e o irmão juntos. Enquanto um era o estudante modelo, nunca saindo da linha e provavelmente seguiria os passos dos pais, o outro, no caso de Jongin, era o exato oposto. Sempre atrasado, sempre dando algum jeito de burlar as regras. 

Claro, ele ainda tinha escrúpulos e era bem educado. Existia um limite do quanto seus pais fingiam não ver. Às vezes Jongin tinha certeza de que eles não viam. Não importava.

A casa estava vazia quando eles chegaram. A governanta havia deixado o almoço na mesa protegido por redomas de prata e uma nota sobre como esquentar. Normalmente o irmão de Jongin era o único em casa nas tardes de sexta-feira. O Kim mais novo sempre mantinha uma vida social agitada. Naquela tarde no entanto, Jongin não se sentia disposto para nada. Até as mensagens que enchiam seu celular pareciam sem significado.

Passou direto pela comida, preferindo se abrigar no escuro do próprio quarto. Detestava o peso no peito que só aumentava. Jongin queria sair da própria pele mesmo que não fosse possível. Ainda era um desejo real, sendo válido ou não. 

Rolou na cama por um tempo, desistindo por fim. Andou de um lado para o outro, inquieto. Os olhos de Jongin captaram uma foto no mural acima da sua escrivaninha. Eles estava com os amigos, tinham ido patinar no gelo no inverno anterior, um pequeno sorriso escapou, Yixing estava ao seu lado o rosto vermelho por causa do frio, o que a câmera não havia capturado entretanto, eram os dedos entrelaçados. O garoto sorria tanto que todas as covinhas apareciam. Jongin não queria assistir aquele sorriso desaparecer.

A casa dele o lembrava a uma galeria, os quadros bem iluminados o piso de mármore frio, tudo perfeitamente em ordem. Uma perfeita exibição, Jongin estava acostumado com tudo, mas não podia negar que sentia a frieza enquanto abria a porta do próprio quarto e saia com passos incertos pelo corredor extravagante.

Obviamente estava vazio, o barulho do seu andar ecoando até que parasse na frente do quarto do irmão. Jongin hesitou na porta. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que buscou o irmão por ajuda. Devia ter uns onze anos na época ou menos. Só sabia que quanto mais cresciam mais longe ficavam um do outro **,** chegando ao ponto de serem dois estranhos que apenas compartilham o mesmo sangue. 

Deixou uma batida suave na porta, sabendo que seria atendido. Esperou as mãos suadas, ainda tentando descobrir como explicaria tudo. Esperava que o irmão tivesse ideias melhores do que as dele.

A porta se abriu e o rosto similar ao seu surgiu. Apesar de mais velho seu irmão era poucos centímetros menor que ele. Uma leve surpresa passou pelos olhos do mais velho, que abriu espaço para que Jongin entrasse.

O quarto do irmão ainda tinha aquele ar de galeria de um museu, mesmo que tivesse um pouco mais de vida nele. Estava tudo no lugar, exceto pelos livros que o garoto havia espalhado na mesa, enquanto estudava. 

Jongin sentou na ponta da cama, quase se sentindo um intruso no ambiente. O irmão o encarou, olhos frios por trás das lentes finas do óculos de leitura. Jongin suspirou preferindo encarar a própria perna que balançava sem controle.

— Acho que estou fodido.

— Eu sei, ouvi papai conversando com o diretor outra noite – o mais velho cruzou os braços em uma postura defensiva – papai só não acabou com você ainda porque aparentemente os outros pais ainda não acham que é um problema tão grande. Mas o que você estava pensando, Jongin? 

— Não é minha culpa, nada teria acontecido se o babaca do Hanwool não tivesse exagerado. 

— Ou se não tivesse ido nessa merda de festa – Jongin assistiu o irmão travar o maxilar irritado — meu treinador veio saber se eu tava envolvido nisso, ninguém sabe se invadiram ou tinham a chave, o cadeado sumiu. 

Jongin absorveu a informação , mesmo que viesse com todo aquele ar de superioridade do mais velho. Um pequeno sorriso de esperança começou a brotar, mas escondeu antes que o irmão notasse.

— Então não tem como descobrir quem foi? 

— Em teoria não, mas tem muita pressão vindo dos pais do Hanwool, e se não fossem quem são, provavelmente agora todo mundo já tinha sido expulso a esse ponto.

— Papai não pode fazer nada? 

— Não sei Jongin – O irmão deu de ombros, cansado da conversa – Até que ponto você está envolvido nisso?

Ficou encarando o irmão por longos segundos, sem saber se deveria ou não contar a verdade. Mas a cada segundo que passava, sentia se afundar naquele dilema.

Por fim Jongin se viu falando sem freio, contando exatamente como havia acontecido pouco mais de quinze dias atrás. Tomou o devido cuidado para deixar Yixing fora disso. Não sabia até que ponto podia confiar no irmão. 

— Não quero que alguém seja punido no meu lugar – Jongin terminou seu monólogo. 

— Isso dificulta as coisas, a melhor opção seria dizer a verdade e esperar que nossa família amenize qualquer punição que você possa tomar. – O irmão respondeu objetivamente – Jongin você não é mais criança, devia parar de agir como uma. 

Concordou com o irmão, mesmo um tanto contrariado. Precisava pensar antes de tomar uma decisão, mas não tinha certeza se a ideia do irmão era a melhor. A verdade é que Jongin não gostava de ser punido, culpado ou não.

— Jongin? – seu irmão o chamou, quando se preparava para sair – Jungyeon me falou que um celular foi achado na área da piscina, você sabe de quem é?

O mais novo aumentou o aperto na maçaneta, amaldiçoando a droga da namorada do irmão, que estudava na mesma sala que ele. Claro que Jungyeon tinha que contar todos os detalhes, como se ela tivesse pisado em algum lugar perto da piscina no dia da festa. Jongin revirou os olhos antes de girar o corpo em direção ao irmão.

 _Não._ Foi o que Jongin pensou em responder. Entretanto toda aquela conversa com o irmão o deixou à vontade, não tinha energia para inventar novas mentiras.

— Um amigo, que não tem culpa de ter esquecido o celular enquanto tentava salvar uma vida – Jongin respondeu antes que o irmão sugerisse qualquer ideia absurda. 

— Aquele que você traz aqui quando acha que não tem ninguém em casa?

Não respondeu, preferindo dar de ombros. Na maioria das vezes que Yixing viera na sua casa apenas os funcionários estavam. Houve ocasiões em que os pais estavam presentes, e nessas Jongin era extremamente cuidadoso. Entretanto alguma coisa no tom em que o irmão fizera aquela pergunta, deixou um aperto ruim em seu peito.

O silêncio se estendeu por mais uns segundos, antes de Jongin se retirar. Tinha muito o que pensar, ficar em casa naquele silêncio ensurdecedor só o enlouqueceria. Applebee deveria estar sentindo sua falta tanto quanto sentia dela.

Antes que tivesse certeza do que faria a manhã de segunda chegou. Jongin mal tinha falado com ninguém. E apesar de eles e Yixing estarem constantemente trocando mensagens, nenhum dos dois parecia interessado em se encontrar. 

A verdade é que tinha medo de encarar o namorado e ter que admitir tudo aquilo que Yixing vinha pontuando durante as semanas. Sobre o abismo que os separavam e que dependendo da decisão que tomasse, não conseguiria o proteger como prometera.

Aquilo assustava Jongin mais do que ele queria admitir. 

Sendo realista só existiam dois modos de resolver essa situação, aguardar até que Hanwool acordasse e implorar para que ele pedisse que os pais recuassem. Essa opção entretanto dependia de muitos eventos adversos e não garantiria que Yixing não seria suspenso enquanto esperavam. A outra opção era admitir a culpa e torcer para que o pai conseguisse o menor castigo possível, o que exigiria um montante de dinheiro que não faria realmente falta para a família. 

Depender dos pais para ser tirado de mais uma confusão, não era uma tarefa que deixava Jongin confortável. Nunca vinha sem grandes sacrifícios. E ele não se via preparado para começar a participar dos negócios da família, Não agora, Talvez nunca. 

Toda aquela bagunça fazia sua cabeça doer. Só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, antes da festa na piscina imbecil. Entretanto não foi até encontrar com Yixing no metrô naquela manhã de segunda, que Jongin tomou uma decisão. 

Ele teria que resolver aquela bagunça logo. 

A bolsa tiracolo de couro que Yixing usava naquela manhã havia sido o primeiro presente que Jongin lhe dera, comprada em um impulso, enquanto o moreno andava por uma loja e o pensamento do outro garoto surgiu em sua cabeça.

Yixing havia usado a única vez, antes de alguém o perguntar se era original, o fazendo procurar o valor do item e quase ter uma síncope com o preço. Ela havia sido o motivo da primeira briga dos dois. 

A lembrança fez Jongin sorrir, puxando Yixing pelo ombro para um abraço. Mesmo que o garoto tivesse ao seu lado, havia sido tomado por uma saudade tão grande que causava dor física não estar em contato com o namorado.

Os dois riram, se empurrando numa brincadeira sem vencedores. Aquele momento encheu Jongin de coragem. Foi quase fácil demais se afastar dos amigos assim que chegou na escola e caminhar até o escritório do diretor. 

Apenas a secretária, estava na ante sala quando Jongin chegou. Acabou sentado em um dos banquinhos na parede ao lado da porta do diretor. E por mais que devesse estar nervoso, uma estranha calmaria o atingia. 

O diretor só apareceu depois do primeiro sinal. Jongin não estava com pressa e ignorou os pedidos da mulher sentada atrás do balcão para que voltasse no intervalo. 

O que aconteceu depois passou quase como um filme em que Jongin era um mero espectador. O diretor não escondeu a surpresa ao vê-lo por ali tão cedo. 

Ainda assim rapidamente o acomodou em sua sala, oferecendo ao garoto uma xícara de café, que Jongin recusou com uma pequena careta.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, Jongin confessou contando como exatamente tinha conseguido entrar na escola, tomando cuidado para deixar Yixing e as amigas fora daquela bagunça. 

Sua voz não tremeu por um segundo sequer enquanto narrava os fatos, no fim ainda era Kim Jongin e não poupou os olhares inocentes, demonstrando mais culpa do que sentia. O diretor o encarava com olhos frios mas nem isso fora o suficiente para abalar sua convicção. 

Nem mesmo tinha percebido as mãos fechadas em punhos, só notando quando terminou de falar e seu corpo finalmente relaxou no assento.

— Uma última pergunta Sr. Kim, você conhece o dono desse aparelho? – o diretor retirou o celular de Yixing e o colocou bem em frente a Jongin. 

A visão do celular fez com que suas mãos ficarem úmidas. Não queria mostrar nenhuma reação exagerada. Deu de ombros e abriu um meio sorriso, demonstrando uma confiança que não existia.

— É meu.

Jongin fez menção de pegar o celular na mesa, antes que sua mão pudesse alcançar o aparelho no entanto, o diretor o tirou de perto de si. 

— Precisamos só confirmar e te devolverei. – o diretor o encarou por uns segundos enquanto o celular ligava – Consegue desbloquear Jongin?

A mão que agora pousava em suas coxas, se apertou em punhos. Não, ele não podia desbloquear, nunca se incomodara em ter acesso ao celular de Yixing. Confiava no namorado, e não existiu uma situação em que precisasse usar o aparelho sem que o outro garoto estivesse por perto.

Nenhuma desculpa parecia boa o suficiente, e o diretor continuava o esperando. Estava fodido, quase hesitante colocou a mão no leitor de digital, apenas para o aparelho vibrar e negar o acesso.

Tentou mais uma vez o coração batendo alto.

Terceira tentativa e nada. Ele já sabia, continuou tentando mesmo assim. Por fim as cinco falhas bloquearam o aparelho. O diretor soltou um suspiro pouco impressionado, recolhendo o celular. 

— Quem está tentando proteger Sr. Kim?

Foi ali que Jongin começou a perceber que mal podia proteger a si mesmo, muito menos a Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu to muito ansiosa pra terminar, estava mega desanimada, por causa a dificuldade de escrever mais agora, estou com um teclado temporário e só esperando chegar uma peça pra consertar meu notebook, espero até lá ter terminado.  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/porradoyixing
> 
> Momento merchan, não sei se viram por ai, mas vai rolar uma fic fest aqui no AO3, e não poderia deixar de convidá-los para participar/prestigiar esse momento. Então sigam essa conta no tt (https://twitter.com/exolipseficfest) para receber mais informações desse projeto SENSACIONAL!!


	3. Capítulo III - Problemas Externos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo descobre o que acontece depois de decisões impulsivas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI gente!  
> Eu acho que quase foi mais rápido do que o outro capitulo sahusahuahs  
> Pra quem ta acompanhando muito obrigada!  
> Não vou colocar mais metas pra terminar a fic, mas só falta algumas cenas que planejei. Poderia segurar até o final e colocado em um único capitulo. 8k é bastante coisa no entanto e dividi pois estou focada no Exolipse por agora, então vou postar o que tenho escrito e espero voltar assim que terminar a outra fic  
> Tenho conseguido manter uma meta de escrita bem rotineira, então estou confiante hehe
> 
> Betado pela Geo, anjo que me ajuda e ainda me motiva <3

Kyungsoo sentia as pernas travadas toda vez que tentava se mexer, talvez tenha sido o incômodo persistente que o tenha feito acordar. Estava completamente escuro, o aquecedor do prédio estava no máximo, estava quente o suficiente para ficar com as janelas abertas, e só piorava com Jongin o abraçando como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

Jongin?

Na sua cama?

Puta merda! Havia perdido a virgindade! Kyungsoo sentiu o coração acelerar, completamente em choque. O que eles haviam feito? As calças no meio das coxas agora faziam sentido, não sabia como poderia ter esquecido aquele fato importante, mas Kyungsoo vinha esquecendo muitas coisas ultimamente. Olhou para cima sentindo a respiração ritmada de Jongin bater no topo de sua cabeça. 

Apenas para o seu desespero, havia esperma seco nele inteiro. Kyungsoo tinha que colocar a cabeça no lugar, mas não conseguiria pensar sem tomar um bom banho. Levantou da cama o mais silenciosamente possível, mesmo que os braços de Jongin agarrados firmemente em sua cintura dificultassem o processo.

Sua calça de moletom caiu apenas para lembrar da situação em que estava. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem em vergonha. Deixou a calça pelo chão mesmo subindo apenas a cueca, caminhou para o banheiro. Debaixo do chuveiro a água lavava os toque de Jongin em sua pele, mesmo que toda vez que fechasse os olhos sentisse arrepios gostosos pelo corpo. 

Era um paradoxo, Kyungsoo não se arrependia, provavelmente faria de novo se pudesse voltar no tempo. A culpa entretanto também estava ali, tão sólida quanto um pedaço de concreto. O que fizeram não era certo, não para ele. Estava indo contra tudo que acreditava, mas o certo parecia tão errado…

Não sabia como tinha ido, de um sábado normal, onde ficava o dia inteiro na cama assistindo qualquer coisa que prendesse sua atenção para se perder dentro do colega de quarto. Okay, talvez não fosse tão do nada assim, viviam trocando beijos e outras coisas no escuro do quarto, a ponto que a culpa que sentia ao pensar que beijava um garoto era quase nula. Enquanto ninguém além deles soubessem ainda poderia fingir que não tinha acontecido de verdade, mas eles nunca tinham ido tão longe. 

Kyungsoo nem sabia que precisava de lubrificante para fazer sexo com outro cara. Não nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dele, pelo menos não de forma... Tão realista.

Jongin ainda estava dormindo quando Kyungsoo saiu do banheiro. O notebook que ainda estava aberto de qualquer jeito no chão mostrava a proteção de tela. O relógio ficava no canto inferior, mostrava que passava das 21 horas. Não tinha dormido por tanto tempo, levando em conta que Jongin tinha aparecido no final da tarde. 

Sua calça no chão não passou despercebida, tão pouco o adolescente deitado em sua cama, com uma das coxas nuas escapando da coberta. Engoliu em seco, antes de desviar os olhos, seu quarto parecia muito pequeno, sufocante para ser mais exato.

Precisa sair dali urgentemente, qualquer lugar seria melhor que o próprio quarto. A ideia de que Jongin pudesse acordar a qualquer momento, fazia seu enjoo aumentar. 

Saiu do quarto sem se importar em qual caminho seguiria, Andou sem rumo pelo campus, o ar fresco ainda parecia lamacento em seus pulmões. Pelo menos conseguia respirar. 

Kyungsoo não conseguia entender. Garotas nunca despertavam nenhum sentimento próximo da bagunça que Jongin o transformava apenas com sua risada. Não precisava se esforçar para achar o Kim interessante, já que poderia ouvir eternamente o som da voz dele, se tivesse que escolher uma melodia para ouvir para o resto da vida.

Só que na mesma medida que sentia borboletas dançarem em seu estômago, elas morriam causando um enjoo terrível.

Kyungsoo não podia continuar sozinho ou enlouqueceria. E por mais que estivesse com medo precisava conversar com alguém. Talvez existisse uma cura para aquele amargor constante em sua boca.

Ou a doçura viciante dos lábios de Jongin.

🎖️

Kyungsoo andou rápido, mesmo que detestasse o suor que grudaria em sua pele. Estar em movimento ajudava a afastar os pensamentos que o atormentavam. Gostava da sua mente vazia, na verdade raramente pensava em um problema até que não tivesse escolha, bem dessa vez ele não tinha. Era impossível fugir de Jongin para sempre, ele nem sabia se queria, e de qualquer forma sua cabeça não o deixaria esquecer.

Seus pés acabaram o levando até o prédio em que Sehun e Zitao moravam. Raras as vezes que tinha entrado pelas portas de madeira cara. Aquele dormitório, mantinha uma reputação, apenas quem recebia convite poderia morar ali. Parecia impossível que os adultos permitissem que uma irmandade funcionasse praticamente a olho nu.

Porém era exatamente o que acontecia. Era assustador a facilidade com quem quer que estivesse no comando do dormitório conseguia colocar quem queriam para dentro e os indesejados para fora. Ninguém na escola falava abertamente sobre isso, todos tinham curiosidade. Kyungsoo não era diferente. Mas sempre que chegava perto do assunto Sehun apenas desconversaria sem dar qualquer espaço para voltarem para qualquer ponto próximo. 

O primeiro andar estava praticamente vazio, nenhum aluno na frente da televisão, ou brincando com alguns jogos espalhados pela sala. Só havia dois garotos, e eles estavam com os olhos grudados no celular e ignoraram completamente a presença trêmula de Kyungsoo.

A porta do quarto de Sehun e Zitao era um tanto sem graça, no quadro de aviso estava escrito apenas “se afaste, adolescente raivoso”. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, nenhum dos dois garotos atrás daquela porta chegava perto dos dizeres na porta.

Deu três batidas rápidas, e se encostou no batente. Só para um segundo depois querer ir embora. Antes mesmo que pudesse se mexer a porta se abriu, as sobrancelhas grossas de Sehun sendo notadas primeiro, inconfundíveis, assim que o garoto colocou a cabeça pela fresta da porta.

— Cara, não vou te pagar tudo, você atrasou demais – A voz de Sehun foi diminuindo a notar Kyungsoo na porta.

— Quê? – Kyungsoo perguntou, mas não foi respondido. 

— Nada!

Não que se importasse, Sehun era aleatório de qualquer maneira.

Sehun franziu o cenho, não era esperado o ver por ali tão perto do toque de recolher, ainda mais numa noite de sábado. Abriu completamente a porta dando espaço para o amigo entrar, não sem antes escaneá-lo de cima a baixo. Kyungsoo estava estranho, Zitao logo notou quando o encarou, mas Kyungsoo sempre fora meio diferente. Deu de ombros continuando a empurrar os móveis para o canto do quarto.

Os quartos eram definitivamente maiores do que no prédio em que morava, Kyungsoo notou, pois as camas já ficavam encostadas na parede no seu, mal sobrando algum espaço. Ainda não entendia o que os amigos queriam fazer com toda aquela mudança. Mesmo assim prontamente começou os ajudar, o esforço físico – e o silêncio sendo preenchidos apenas por eventuais grunhidos – era tudo que precisava por um tempo.

— A que devemos a sua ilustre presença? – Zitao perguntou depois que terminaram a organização, mas ainda andava pelo quarto procurando por roupas, apenas com uma cueca estampada, sem a menor vergonha.

Kyungsoo estava abraçado ao enorme ursinho que Sehun tinha em sua cama. O garoto respirou fundo, a tensão presente em seus ombros. Apertou a pelúcia apenas para ganhar alguma coragem, abriu a boca e não conseguiu fazer com que as palavras saíssem, desconversou.

— Não posso sentir saudades de vocês?

— Há! Conta outra. – Zitao soltou uma risada debochada, colocando as mãos na cintura e cerrando os olhos na direção de Kyungsoo.

— Aposto que Jongin ainda não voltou e você cansou de ficar sozinho – Zombou Sehun

— Na verdade ele está dormindo – Kyungsoo disse casualmente, mesmo que tentasse parar o rubor que queria subir pescoço acima. 

— Tudo faz sentido agora, quis deixar ele descansando, entendi – Sehun continuou ainda mais sarcástico e Zitao ria tanto que precisou se apoiar na cômoda.

— Posso ir embora se quiserem – respondeu irritado, Kyungsoo às vezes se perguntava o motivo de ter aqueles dois como amigos. – Na verdade, porque estão se arrumando? Não tem como sair daqui a essa hora.

— E quem disse que estamos saindo? 

Bem nesse momento a batida na porta soou e Sehun correu para pegar a carteira, e depois de uma discussão um tanto acalorada sobre o preço, puxou para dentro um barril de cerveja. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. Claro que ele sabia que alguns alunos bebiam pelos cantos, mesmo que não participasse, não era completamente alheio ao que ocorria. Contrabandear um barril inteiro para dentro da escola sem ninguém ver, era um pouco… Assustador.

Sem cerimônia Sehun pegou um dos copos de plástico empilhados numa mesinha, que Kyungsoo nem teria notado se o amigo não tivesse agora enchendo um deles com cerveja. 

— Quer? – Kyungsoo negou o copo que lhe era oferecido. 

Obviamente um barril inteiro não poderia ser bebido por dois adolescentes. Kyungsoo apenas se encolheu no canto, tentando parecer invisível a cada vez que um novo convidado aparecia. A música não estava muito alta, afinal não havia mais de dez pessoas no quarto.

Havia um garoto, que chegou bem depois, trazendo duas garotas bonitas com ele. Definitivamente eles não eram alunos do ensino médio. Algo na aura deles dizia isso, ou talvez fosse a maquiagem multicolorida e os cabelos com cortes ousados e cores pouco convencionais.

O fato é que o simples olhar na direção deles fazia Kyungsoo corar. Como uma flauta atraindo uma serpente, os olhos de Kyungsoo continuavam a observar o garoto, na verdade parecia que todos olhavam para ele, que nem de perto parecia incomodado, rindo com o copo na mão ao lado de Sehun. Porque claro uma pessoa daquelas só poderia ser amiga do Oh. 

Os cabelos vermelhos se destacavam no meio de tantos garotos com os monótonos tons de marrom e preto. Ele parecia quase com um idol. Kyungsoo pensou que o garoto combinava perfeitamente com a garota de cabelos azulados presa em sua cintura. O passar da noite provou o contrário, quando o garoto se aproximou de Kyuhyun, um dos moradores daquele alojamento. 

E bem na frente de seus olhos, sem se importar com o que o resto das pessoas, o garoto de cabelos vermelhos simplesmente grudou os lábios nos de Kyuhyun. Os olhos de Kyungsoo ficaram na cena que desenrolava em sua frente. O coração batendo louco no peito, Kyungsoo nunca tinha visto algo assim. Dois garotos se beijando, como se fosse… Normal. 

Sentiu o olhar de Zitao pesado em sua direção e no segundo que seus olhos encontraram com o do amigo suas bochechas coraram, quase como se todos os seus segredos tivessem sidos expostos. Sentindo o ar voltar a ficar rarefeito, Kyungsoo saiu da cama, onde estava praticamente invisível, e abriu a porta de correr que dava para saída de emergência.

O ar gelado fez seu nariz arder, era tarde da noite que a neblina cobria praticamente tudo que sua visão podia alcançar. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, os pensamentos tão confusos, nenhuma ideia durando mais que um segundo antes de ser derrubada por outra avalanche de pensamentos desconexos.

Um entretanto permanecia: _Por que o garoto de cabelos vermelhos beijava outro garoto assim, na frente de todo mundo?_ As outras pessoas também não falaram nada, ele tinha sido o único a sentir o peito pesado ao observar a cena?

Kyungsoo se agachou, escondendo o rosto entre as pernas. parecia que o dia estava acontecendo em looping em sua cabeça sem nenhuma ordem. O som de passos ao seu lado o fez levantar a cabeça. Zitao tinha acabado de passar pela porta, um cigarro aceso em uma de suas mãos e o copo em outra. 

— Se incomoda? – Ele perguntou apontando para o cigarro em sua mão, Kyungsoo negou e assistiu o amigo sentar ao seu lado – Ainda não contou o que veio fazer aqui… E sério a história de querer nossa companhia não cola, mal falou comigo ou com o Sehun a noite toda.

Kyungsoo apertou as mãos, num tique nervoso. Ainda não sabia como colocar tudo que estava pensando para fora, na verdade parecia impossível.

— É normal aquele tipo de coisa acontecer, sabe no meio do quarto – Kyungsoo mudou de assunto praticamente gaguejando, o rosto tão vermelho que poderia fritar um ovo no calor da sua testa.

— Sabe, pode falar dois caras se pegando. – Zitao riu soltando fumaça pela boca – Sim é normal, por quê não seria?

— Não sei, mas não é certo – Kyungsoo começou baixinho sentindo um bolo crescer em sua garganta.

— Acho que é perfeitamente aceitável, não tem nenhuma diferença de beijar uma garota ou não beijar ninguém. – Zitao respondeu ficando na defensiva, cansado de estar numa escola cercado de pessoas tão antiquadas – Só prova que tem algum interesse, algum problema com isso?

— Não – Kyungsoo se encolheu, pegando o cigarro da mão do amigo apenas para ter algo para se distrair.

Deu um trago e tossiu como se fosse morrer. Zitao começou a rir por um momento esquecendo como começava a ficar irritado com Kyungsoo.

— Cara você passa tempo demais trancado no quarto, não sabe de nada.

— Tá, mas eles deveriam estar se beijando em público? – Kyungsoo perguntou fazendo Zitao soltar um suspiro cansado.

— Eles querem se beijar, não vejo porque esconder isso. Se fosse uma garota eles ainda teriam que se esconder? – Zitao continuou a questionar, pensando que talvez o amigo não estivesse falando do casal no quarto. – Olha, a maioria de nós se esconde, mas gostar de um garoto não é um erro como fazem a gente acreditar, não tem que ser um pecado, mesmo que algumas pessoas digam que sim. Amar nunca é pecado é só como cada um se sente. Eu nunca vou me sentir culpado por isso, e tenho certeza que nem Junmyeon ou Kyuhyun.

— Você? – Kyungsoo encarou o amigo, os olhos arregalados, o choque estampado em todos os traços do rosto. 

— Não é como se fosse segredo, estudar num internato só para garotos, quase nunca saindo daqui. Não precisa ser nenhum gênio da lâmpada.

Kyungsoo não soube o que falar, todas as novas informações fazendo seu cérebro explodir. Parecia que ele vivia encoberto por um lençol conhecendo apenas o mundo que estava no alcance limitado de sua visão. Agora que Zitao havia puxado o pano. não existia mais nenhuma barreira entre ele e a realidade.

E a realidade o assustava.

— Como teve certeza? – Kyungsoo falou baixinho depois que o silêncio se estendeu por todo o tempo em que dividiram o cigarro. Ele continuou encarando as próprias pernas, não tinha confiança de falar abertamente sobre aquilo – Que não era uma curiosidade …

— Nunca é uma curiosidade, é atração, às vezes paixão, nem dá pra controlar – Zitao soltou uma risada silenciosa – Bom no meu caso, Sehun beija muito bem, sabe…

Zitao assistiu com prazer os olhos de Kyungsoo quase saírem de órbita. A boca do menor abriu algumas vezes, sem deixar nenhum som sair. Kyungsoo até mesmo tentou olhar disfarçadamente para dentro do quarto onde Sehun agora dançava com uma das garotas, completamente alheio da conversa que acontecia do lado de fora. 

— Vocês nunca me falaram nada – Kyungsoo afirmou deixando escapar um beicinho. 

— Como se você contasse alguma coisa pra gente – Zitao revirou os olhos.

— Não tenho nada pra contar, nunca tenho.

— O chupão no seu pescoço conta outra história – Zitao arrastou o dedo por cima da marca fazendo Kyungsoo se afastar com o toque inesperado, a cor sumindo completamente do seu rosto. 

— Quê? – Kyungsoo perguntou o corpo ainda travado em choque.

Um suspiro saiu pela boca de Zitao que se ajeitou melhor. Se aproveitando da falta de reação do amigo, capturou a mão de Kyungsoo com as suas, dando um aperto confortador.

— Sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa comigo ou com o Sehun, certo? — Zitao falou sério e viu Kyungsoo tentando fugir do contato, que manteve firmemente.

Os olhos redondos de Kyungsoo se encheram de lágrimas que não ousaram descer. Zitao podia sentir as mãos trêmulas do amigo e fazia pequenos círculos com o polegar, tentando o melhor para acalmar o amigo do seu lado. 

— Ainda parece errado dizer em voz alta. 

— A cada vez que assumimos pra nós mesmos ou para outros fica mais fácil, se aceitar, se amar.

— Eu e um garoto ficamos – Kyungsoo praticamente cuspiu as palavras evitando o rosto de Zitao, perdendo o brilho travesso que apareceu no rosto do garoto.

— Então você e Jongin são uma _coisa_? – Zitao perguntou sugestivamente e viu Kyungsoo lançar um olhar tanto irritado quanto apavorado – tô indo muito rápido?

Podia sentir o sangue voltar a correr por todo o rosto. Kyungsoo tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia corado desde que o dia tinha começado. Ele não era esse tipo de pessoa normalmente. 

— Não sei, nunca falamos sobre isso. Só acontece – Kyungsoo desabafou, sentindo como se um peso diminuísse em suas costas - Ei, calma aí, como você sabia que era o Jongin?

— Bom eu te conheço, Soo, e bem Jongin não esconde o quanto gosta de olhar pra você, tocar em você, já mencionei o quanto ele gosta de te agarrar? Qualquer outra pessoa que tentasse seria socada como a porra de um bife duro, mas com o Jongin você no máximo revira olhos– Zitao respondeu tranquilamente, fazendo questão de pontuar cada palavra apenas para ver Kyungsoo gemer e esconder o rosto entre as pernas. – Estou feliz que finalmente contou pra mim, Sehun vai ficar com tanto ciúme!

Enquanto Zitao dava pequenos pulinhos animados, Kyungsoo deixou escapar um sorrisinho, talvez não fosse tão errado assim deixar o coração tomar conta quando se tratava de Jongin. 

— Certo agora eu preciso dos detalhes picantes, não aguentei a noite toda para você esconder o que realmente importa – Zitao o tirou das suas divagações, voltando a se agachar bem na sua frente claramente olhando para seu pescoço. 

E bem nesse momento o temperamento de Kyungsoo levou a melhor, descendo um tapa forte no peito do amigo que nem mesmo chegou a se desequilibrar. 

Mesmo assim Kyungsoo acabou contando tudo, ou quase tudo. Colocar todos os pensamentos e sentimentos para fora fizeram melhor do que achou que poderia fazer. Zitao tinha um modo único de se expressar e entender cada demônio que Kyungsoo escondia nos recantos mais obscuros da sua cabeça. 

Quando o amanhecer chegou, um Sehun muito bêbado, tentava entender o que havia perdido, fazendo manha por não estar por dentro das piadas internas que Zitao fazia questão de esfregar em sua cara.

Foi assim que Kyungsoo percebeu que não estava sozinho, mesmo quando achava que ninguém o entenderia. Ele não poderia mais fugir, tinha que abrir o jogo com Jongin.

Ficaria para outra hora no entanto, Kyungsoo estava muito confortável deitado na cama de Sehun, rodeado de bichinhos de pelúcia, fingindo não ouvir o barulho de beijos que os amigos trocavam na cama ao lado sem a menor vergonha. O que esperar das pessoas que o fizeram contar detalhadamente tudo que havia acontecido entre ele e Jongin.

Não podia se ter tudo, Kyungsoo não poderia ter amigos compreensivos e com o mínimo de pudor, era infinitamente grato pelo apoio do casal no entanto. Kyungsoo que por sinal se sentia idiota por não ter percebido, quando parando para analisar, era bastante perceptível. 

O sol estava alto na hora que acordou, os amigos ainda dormiam completamente embolados um no outro, nem mesmo se mexeram quando Kyungsoo se arrumou e saiu do quarto. A área externa da escola estava praticamente vazia, poucas pessoas saiam do quarto domingo, antes do horário do almoço.

Optou pelo caminho mais longo, repassando o discurso que planejara na noite anterior. Estava confiante, o peito leve sem toda a angústia que o corroía desde que tudo aquilo começou. 

Abriu a porta do quarto delicadamente, tentando impedir que a porta rangesse. Falhara completamente, ao menos Jongin não estava dormindo. O moreno estava sem camisa, os cabelos úmidos, provavelmente recém saído do banho. A perna esquerda sendo usada como apoio para a mão que segurava um livro. levantou os olhos do que lia encontrando Kyungsoo que travou na porta sentindo a mente ficar em branco, o coração tão acelerado que poderia morrer.

— Ah! Você voltou – Jongin abriu um sorriso tranquilo que enviou arrepios por todo o corpo do menor – Acho que ontem as coisas foram… Intensas. Troquei seu lençol e coloquei os sujos na lavanderia. Antes que esqueça, eu estou limpo, mas se você quiser fazer uma testagem, poderia te acompanhar, sei que a enfermaria pode lidar com isso.

Kyungsoo conseguiu apenas assentir, fechando a porta atrás de si, e caminhando até sua cama, apenas para sentir o rosto esquentar ao lembrar do que havia feito no dia anterior. Não teve coragem para falar o que tinha planejado, na verdade mal lembrava do que deveria dizer. A naturalidade que Jongin tratara o situação, deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca. Como se fosse uma situação rotineira, e Kyungsoo fosse apenas o contato da vez.

Não deveria ser um problema, mas Kyungsoo gostava de pensar que também havia sido especial para Jongin.

— Como sabe? – Kyungsoo perguntou tentando esconder a leve irritação que tomava conta de si, preferindo organizar a cama do jeito que gostava apenas para ter o que fazer consigo mesmo.

— O quê?

— Como sabe que a enfermaria tem esses testes?

— Li na cartilha de saúde da escola – Jongin respondeu indiferente, sem saber do caos que existia na mente de Kyungsoo.

— Hm. 

Mesmo com a resposta clara de Jongin, a confiança que possuía ao entrar no quarto tinha evaporado. O que fugiu da mente de Kyungsoo foi o jeito estranho que Jongin estava no dia anterior. Ambos passaram o domingo tão imersos nos próprios conflitos internos que sinais importantes foram perdidos.

🎖️

Magicamente o ensopado de Kimchi aguado tinha ganhado um sabor extra que não fosse o gosto de água da privada para Kyungsoo. Estava sentado na mesa de sempre, Sehun estava reclamando sobre a quantidade injusta de matéria que teriam que revisar para a prova de física, Zitao estava claramente dormindo de olhos abertos, quando Jongin que havia acabado de sentar na mesa, vindo do outro lado do refeitório, colocou um cacho de uva na bandeja de Kyungsoo.

— As tias da cozinha me deram a mais, é sua fruta favorita não é? – Jongin perguntou fazendo Kyungsoo rosnar uma resposta, muito envergonhado para formar uma frase decente.

Em um piscar de olhos, Zitao estava muito acordado com um sorrisinho zombeteiro no rosto e Sehun havia ficado em silêncio. 

— Não tem fruta pra mim? – Zitao perguntou em provocação.

Jongin negou, e Zitao desviou o olhar entre os dois garotos a sua frente.

— Acho que você gosta muito do Kyungsoo…

— É meu hyung favorito – Jongin respondeu prontamente, fazendo Kyungsoo engasgar levemente com sua comida.

— Ouviu Kyungsoo? – Sehun cantarolou, entrando na conversa – Pra mim Jongin está procurando um pedido para um encontro.

A dupla de idiotas riu da provocação, e Kyungsoo os chutou por debaixo da mesa. Os olhos os perfurando como adagas. Jongin no entanto não pareceu ter ouvido a maior parte da conversa, concentrado na mensagem que havia recebido no celular.

Ao mesmo tempo que Kyungsoo se sentia infinitamente envergonhado com as constantes provocações dos amigos, ele também sentia o coração aquecer ao se imaginar junto com Jongin, e a falta resposta do outro garoto o fez enfiar uma grande colherada da sopa na boca, seu humor completamente azedado.

Os dias que se seguiram depois daquele final de semana foram estranhos, Jongin estava mais silencioso que o habitual o que dificultava para Kyungsoo agir normalmente ao redor dele, se sentindo muito desajeitado para interagir. 

Eles ainda se juntavam para ver televisão no andar térreo do dormitório, e Jongin não parecia incomodado em praticamente se jogar por cima de Kyungsoo para roubar o copo de refrigerante dele. O que faria Kyungsoo ficar todo quente e desconfortável. Agora que estava consciente dos seus sentimentos pelo colega de quarto, era muito mais difícil conter as ondas de reações que seu corpo manifestava sempre que estava perto de Jongin.

A tranquilidade de Jongin, o deixava triste, perceber que era tratado como qualquer outro amigo do Kim. Também não era como se fosse tratado com indiferença, longe disso. No fundo Kyungsoo queria ser especial. 

Estava tão confuso com tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que tudo o que pensava era sobre beijar Jongin mais uma vez, Kyungsoo agora tinha medo de avançar. Medo de ser rejeitado.

Era por isso que ainda não tinha se declarado. 

Procurava algum sinal de que Jongin sentia o mesmo. Quanto mais observava, mais dúvidas tinha. Alguns dias Jongin era tão aberto e doce, em outros pareciam que ele mal notava a sua presença. A cada segundo que passava mais perto ficavam das férias e a urgencia crescia em seu peito.

Kyungsoo tomou uma decisão em uma quarta chuvosa. Jongin estava dobrando algumas roupas quando entrou no quarto, sua presença não foi notada. Música alta vazava pelos fones do garoto, encarou as costas definidas, sentindo o estômago revirar, com passos lentos, quase como se quisesse desistir, se aproximou. 

Jongin virou, tirando um dos fones, abrindo um pequeno sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos. Kyungsoo notara o quanto ele estava distante. Talvez arrependido do que havia acontecido entre eles semanas atrás. Queria deixar o assunto de lado na mesma proporção que queria libertar aquele sentimento do peito. 

Tocou a mão de Jongin suavemente com a sua, elas pareciam quase do mesmo tamanho, a do moreno o superando pelos dedos mais longos. Jongin cruzou seus dedos, em um aperto de mão singelo que deu coragem extra que Kyungsoo precisava. 

Seu coração batia tão forte, quando levantou a cabeça pedindo por um beijo silenciosamente. Jongin o encontrou no meio do caminho. 

Os dois ficaram ali no meio do quarto deixando que as bocas transbordassem tudo o que sentiam. Kyungsoo queria mostrar o quanto queria Jongin, quase desesperado. Não se reconhecia. Mas reconhecia o toque firme da mão livre de Jongin em sua cintura. Era praticamente o que o impedia de se afogar naqueles dilemas. 

Por fim se separaram, a respiração forte, os lábios molhados e adrenalina correndo por todo corpo. Kyungsoo fechou a mão na camisa de Jongin, escondendo a cabeça na curva do pescoço do mais alto. Jongin o segurou com mais força por uns segundos e por fim Kyungsoo deixou as palavras saírem.

— Estou apaixonado por você – Kyungsoo segredou, falando tão baixo que se o quarto não estivesse em completo silêncio, Jongin poderia achar que havia alucinado.

Kyungsoo sentiu corpo de Jongin retesar, a postura relaxada de segundos atrás em mais nenhum lugar. Ele começou a se afastar, Kyungsoo não deixou, agarrando a camisa com mais força.

— Não sei o que fazer com esse sentimento, você não sai da minha cabeça – Kyungsoo agora encarava os olhos castanhos de Jongin.

Bastou um olhar para saber que daria tudo errado. Os olhos de Jongin refletiam dor, desespero, uma nítida vontade de fugir. Kyungsoo se afastou sentindo seus olhos começarem a queimar, respirou fundo tentando afastar as lágrimas que queriam cair.

— Kyungsoo… Eu… Me desculpa – Jongin passou a mãos pelos cabelos os deixando em uma bagunça completa – não posso te corresponder, me desculpa isso não deveria ter ido tão longe.

Kyungsoo era quem estava sendo rejeitado, mas Jongin era o único que chorava. Kyungsoo assentiu. Era como se seu corpo estivesse em modo automático. Se afastou mais alguns passos assistindo os ombros de Jongin tremerem. Queria correr para o abraçar até que parasse de chorar, mas era o coração dele que se despedaçava ali.

— Tudo bem, podemos ser amigos? – deveria ser uma afirmação, mas Kyungsoo não tinha mais certeza de nada.

— Claro – Jongin respondeu com a voz embargada.

— Certo… Eu tenho que… – Kyungsoo olhou ao redor sem saber o que dizer – que ajudar Sehun. 

Sem esperar uma resposta ela saiu do quarto correndo pelo corredor e escada abaixo, não ligando para Jongdae gritando regras atrás de si. Nada importava agora, só precisava ficar sozinho.

Kyungsoo não apareceu para o jantar naquela noite. Não que Jongin tivesse se incomodado em ficar na mesa com Zitao e Sehun. O quarto estava vazio quando Kyungsoo se esgueirou, exatos dois minutos antes do toque de recolher.

Os olhos estavam inchados, e as mãos doloridas de passar horas desenhando e se frustrando toda vez que as lágrimas mancharam o grafite no papel. Kyungsoo sentiu um certo alívio quando se encolheu dentro do cobertor estando completamente sozinho no quarto. Ainda que se perguntasse aonde Jongin estaria naquela noite. 

Os dias depois da confissão foram estranhos. Kyungsoo fingia estar bem na frente de Jongin, mas se arrependia de ter falado qualquer coisa toda vez que via os olhos culpados de Jongin. Eram completos estranhos dividindo um quarto. 

Seria questão de tempo até Kyungsoo perder uma das melhores pessoas que havia conhecido em sua vida. Quando os pais, mandaram o e-mail semanal, ele se sentiu tentado a pedir para mudar de escola. Exceto que era muito pior quando não via Jongin, quando ele ia dormir onde quer que fosse. 

Era por isso que se esforçava para diminuir a estranheza que pairava ao redor deles, melhor ter Jongin como amigo do que nada. Tinha sido apenas uma confissão boba, Kyungsoo havia passado exatos dezoito anos sem uma paixão, ele sobreviveria.

Pelo menos era o que dizia todo dia enquanto encarava seus olhos vazios no espelho.

Duas semanas antes das férias, Kyungsoo entrou no quarto e encontrou Jongin por lá. Ele tinha tomado cuidado para aparecer somente quando tivesse certeza que o colega não estaria no quarto. Travou na porta quando Jongin o encarou. O tempo parecia suspenso por um tempo, antes de descongelar e acelerar.

— Só vim pegar um livro, tenho prova de História Mundial amanhã – Kyungsoo balbuciou.

Jongin assentiu e voltou para o que fazia. Uma questão ainda pairava na cabeça de Kyungsoo e sem que pudesse frear, perguntou:

— Não deveria estar nos estábulos, faz tempo que não te vejo por lá.

— É um hobbie idiota, não vai ajudar para os vestibulares – A resposta ácida de Jongin o surpreendeu.

Kyungsoo ficou em dúvida, se era por causa dele toda aquela hostilidade. Sem graça apenas saiu do quarto, voltando para biblioteca. Durante o trajeto, ficou pensando na frase de Jongin, Só então notando que o comportamento de Jongin estava estranho desde que voltara da competição de hipismos. Nem mesmo chegando a comentar sobre. 

Cavalgar era uma coisa que Jongin amava, mesmo quando não haviam competições, ele estava sempre com a égua. Havia acontecido alguma coisa e Kyungsoo estava imerso nos próprios sentimentos que tinha passado despercebido.

Se sentiu ainda pior. No entanto ele precisava estudar para aquela prova ou se foderia.

Zitao acenou para ele, quando chegou na área de estudos da biblioteca. O garoto deveria estar estudando, os dois eram horríveis naquela matéria, mas o Huang estava claramente trocando mensagens no celular.

— Cada vez que te vejo sua cara parece pior – Zitao pontuou antes de voltar a rir para a tela do celular. 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, organizando os livros na mesa. As risadinhas que Zitao soltava, o irritavam a cada segundo em que tentava concentrar sua mente turbulenta nos textos a sua frente. Por fim, irritado, puxou o aparelho da mão do amigo e o desligou. 

— Hey! – Zitao fez beicinho, e ameaçou reclamar mas apenas um olhar bastou para que ele desistisse — Ultimamente parece que está andando o tempo todo com uma vassoura no cu – Zitao reclamou mas pegou o lápis voltando a focar nos livros.

— Bom estou tentando ser produtivo aqui.

— Claro, Claro. – Zitao respondeu em zombaria.

🎖️

Um leve arrepio passou pelo corpo de Kyungsoo o fazendo se mexer. Lentamente a consciência começou a tomar conta de si. Ele apenas se encolheu mais agarrando o travesseiro, se recusando a acordar antes do despertador.

Entretanto, minutos depois sua mente identificou o que havia feito com que acordasse. Alguém estava segurando sua mão. Ou ele apenas tivera um sonho muito realista?

Não saberia dizer, mas seus sonhos sempre foram mais ligados a imagens do que aos outros sentidos, tirando por aquela breve fase sonâmbula aos treze anos, que preferia esquecer. Dias depois foi acordado pela mesma sensação. Daquela vez evitou movimentos bruscos, preferindo ficar paradinho em meio a nuvem sonolenta. 

Podia sentir o perfume do sabonete de banho de Jongin bem perto de si, e a forma como as mãos se moldavam a sua naturalmente, é claro que só poderia ser o colega de quarto. O coração de Kyungsoo saltou assim que constatou que Jongin estava ali no meio da noite segurando sua mão quando ninguém poderia saber. 

Ele não deveria saber daquilo também. O que só o fez ficar cada vez mais nervoso, com medo que suas mãos começassem a suar. Kyungsoo não teve que se preocupar no entanto, depois de alguns segundo que pareceram infinitamente longos, Jongin soltou sua mão e fez um carinho suave em seu cabelo antes que ouvisse o farfalhar leve dos lençóis da cama em frente.

Só abriu os olhos quando achou que era seguro. O quarto estava em um completo breu. Jongin estava na cama, a respiração ritmada indicava que estava dormindo. Kyungsoo o olhou sem restrição como a muito tempo não fazia. Tentando desvendar o quebra-cabeça que era Kim Jongin.

O garoto havia o rejeitado, mas constantemente parecia pior que ele próprio. Jongin também o evitava sempre que podia, apenas para descobrir que durante a noite ele segurava sua mão antes de dormir.

Kyungsoo não conseguia entender, e seu estúpido coração apaixonado, lentamente começava a criar esperanças, mesmo sabendo que não deveria.

As férias chegariam em pouco tempo, e pela primeira vez em anos, Kyungsoo estaria voltando para casa no recesso do meio do ano. Os pais finalmente tiveram uma folga que coincidissem com suas férias e queriam passar um tempo com ele. 

Kyungsoo estava feliz, mesmo que tentasse manter as expectativas baixas, sabia que seus responsáveis eram ocupados. De qualquer forma, precisava conversar com a mãe. Não tinha o hábito de esconder coisas dela, e no último semestre haviam muitas coisas que andava omitindo.

Passou muito tempo negando quem era. Não queria continuar assim, falar com os pais era um passo para se aceitar.

Kyungsoo suspirou pesarosamente, balançando a cabeça para limpar um pouco os pensamentos, caminhando para a sala naquela manhã. Havia pulado o café da manhã de novo, nervoso demais para comer, preferindo fazer uma última revisão em sala.

A última prova do dia aconteceria em poucas horas. Ele nem tinha mais unhas para comer, tinha as destruído enquanto tomava banho, pensando no “fofo” que Jongin soltara no meio da noite, quando achava que Kyungsoo não ouviria.

Nem gostava de ser chamado de fofo para começo de conversa. Mas o jeito que a palavra se desenrolava pela língua de Jongin, o fazia se sentir quente. _Especial._

Além disso estava cansado de não saber o que aquilo significava…

A trilha de pensamentos de Kyungsoo fora interrompida pelo achocolatado que surgiu em sua mesa. Jongin havia colocado ali antes de ir para o seu lugar sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Kyungsoo queria dizer que havia uma folha idiota no topo da cabeça dele, mas Jongin se afastou rápido demais e o sinal tocou logo em seguida não dando a menor chance para que Kyungsoo saísse de seu lugar antes que a prova começasse.

A última prova também marcou o final das aulas, Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente, enquanto pisava nas folhas secas caídas pelo pátio. Não sabia se aguentaria ter que ir a pratica de tiro. Sua cabeça doía, estava dormindo menos com todas as horas que passava estudando.

Só queria ir para cama cedo. Seria uma tarefa impossível, ele sabia. O primeiro andar do dormitório estava uma bagunça, muito diferente de dias atrás, dificilmente qualquer um respeitaria o toque de recolher depois de dias estudando até tarde. A mesa da pequena cozinha comunitária estava cheia de pizzas, doces e refrigerantes. A maioria dos garotos estavam elétricos demais, depois de uma quinzena inteira de maratona de estudos. 

O clima era de festa, ninguém preocupado com os resultados. Kyungsoo riu baixinho quando viu Baekhyun enfiar um pedaço inteiro de pizza na boca de Jongdae apenas para fazer o garoto parar de gritar. Ninguém parecia notar sua presença e ele quase conseguiu fugir para o quarto com sucesso. Isso até ser capturado por Chanyeol e Minseok. 

Sem escolhas ele ficou para um jogo ou dois, notando que os olhos de Jongin sempre pendiam em sua direção, quando o garoto achava que ele não estava vendo. Kyungsoo fingia não notar, mas fazia muito bem para ele ser observado assim pelo Kim.

Kyungsoo sabia que era hora de voltar para o próprio quarto quando um dos idiotas que costumavam o provocar chegou. Ainda tinha malas para arrumar, se quisesse ir para casa logo após que os resultados saíssem. Isso se não pegasse alguma recuperação.

Deveria ter organizado suas coisas dias atrás, mas todo o tempo em que não estava estudando, estava vendo filmes adolescentes e chorando com cada um deles. 

Ninguém poderia o julgar, era perfeitamente saudável assistir romances água com açúcar quando estava superando uma rejeição. Ao menos era o que Kyungsoo dizia a si mesmo quando passava para o próximo título no catálogo da Netflix .

A tentação em deixar tudo para última hora era enorme, principalmente depois que Kyungsoo mapeou todas as coisas que levaria para casa. Trabalhar no entanto ajudou a ocupar a mente, sem que percebesse o barulho no térreo foi diminuindo até que estivesse praticamente em silêncio. 

Kyungsoo notou que era muito tarde, ao menos tinha organizado quase tudo. Não pode notar que o lado de Jongin continuava com a cama arrumada de qualquer jeito, uma pilha de roupas na cadeira e as malas jogadas no chão, vazias.

Não havia nenhum sinal do seu colega de quarto quando Kyungsoo colocou um pijama confortável e colocou os óculos na cabeceira da cama. Kyungsoo queria ficar mais tempo com Jongin. A ideia de não ser mais colega de quarto dele depois do recesso parecia muito real.

Definitivamente Jongin, preferiria ficar em um quarto onde ele pudesse entrar a hora que quisesse, sem um _garoto_ apaixonado por ele. Kyungsoo afofou o travesseiro com raiva. Odiando continuar se sentindo mal por gostar de alguém.

O ranger da porta foi o que deixou Kyungsoo em alerta. Mal tinha começado a cochilar quando ouviu Jongin entrando silenciosamente no quarto deles. Jongin tropeçou em uma das malas, xingando baixinho. Kyungsoo tentou não rir.

Jongin conseguiu contornar a situação rapidamente. Kyungsoo assistiu a silhueta do moreno andar com graciosidade pelo quarto, agora que seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão. Não conseguiu fechar os olhos a tempo quando Jongin se aproximou. 

Ambos se assustaram, olhos arregalando em surpresa. Jongin rapidamente começou a se afastar, envergonhando de um jeito que Kyungsoo nunca tinha visto. Kyungsoo gostava de ver novos lados de Jongin, lados que ele não mostra pra muitas pessoas, mesmo que seja apenas porque eles passam muito tempo no mesmo ambiente.

— O que está fazendo? – Kyungsoo perguntou diretamente, e Jongin se encolheu um pouquinho.

— Nada.

— Jongin, eu sei que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece – Kyungsoo começou, se esticando para acender a luz noturna – Mal falando comigo durante o dia mas tendo muito tempo para meu eu dormindo.

Os lábios de Jongin se separaram levemente, suspirou passando as mão pelos cabelos. Kyungsoo o observava atentamente, tentando entender o que era tudo aquilo.

— Eu não quero machucar você – Jongin forçou as palavras a saírem de sua boca, o cabelo cobrindo os olhos úmidos.

A mente de Kyungsoo parou abruptamente todos os pensamentos. Como Jongin poderia o machucar. Ele sabia que não era sempre uma das pessoas mais fáceis de lidar, sempre agindo mais do que falando, e ainda assim Jongin não foi nada além de doce com ele. Não fazia sentido.

— Me machuca ficar longe de você – Kyungsoo admitiu, se sentindo muito exposto no momento.

Sabia quanto mais insistisse mais demoraria para superar, só que alguma coisa no jeito que Jongin o olhava, mantinham as dúvidas em sua cabeça. Kyungsoo queria entender Jongin. Os ombros caídos em derrota, aquela falta de confiança, nada do que via em sua frente parecia o Jongin que ele dividiu quarto.

— Você não entende – Jongin se aproximou da cama de Kyungsoo com hesitação, mordendo constantemente os lábios. – Gostar de mim pode acabar com a sua vida.

Jongin sentou na cama depois que terminou a frase. As lágrimas vieram com força, assustando Kyungsoo. Ele se aproximou de Jongin e o puxou para um abraço. Suas mãos correndo em círculos suaves nas costas do mais alto. Os ombros de Jongin tremiam levemente enquanto ele chorava com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Kyungsoo.

As lágrimas cessaram depois de um tempo onde Jongin chorou sem dizer uma única palavra. Kyungsoo puxando Jongin para deitar com ele. O moreno não fez menção de se afastar. Enquanto Jongin parava de chorar e começava a dormir, Kyungsoo acariciou seu cabelos e o abraçou com força durante todo o tempo. 

Não entendia o que fazia Jongin sentir tanta dor. Kyungsoo queria colocar um sorriso de novo no rosto de Jongin, mesmo que soubesse que estava além de seu controle.

Naquela noite Jongin dormiu, mas Kyungsoo permaneceu acordado.

🎖️

Na manhã seguinte, antes que Jongin pudesse fugir, Kyungsoo o cumprimentou. Ver Kyungsoo acordado antes dele o assustou, sabia que o Do só levantava cedo da cama se precisasse. Aquilo provavelmente era por causa da cena que fizera na noite anterior. Sentiu o peito encher de culpa. 

Ultimamente Jongin estava se sentindo culpado por tudo. Não importava o que fizesse sempre acabava machucando alguém. Kyungsoo vinha sendo uma das pessoas que fizeram os últimos tempos ficarem mais fáceis, e agora Jongin estava bagunçando a vida de outra pessoa,

— Aconteceu alguma coisa no torneio? – Kyungsoo perguntou com suavidade. Jongin queria o abraçar por se importar tanto. Kyungsoo era uma ótima pessoa, a pessoa favorita de Jongin.

Jongin não queria falar, seria melhor deixar tudo aquele assunto de lado. Kyungsoo matinha os olhos cheios de preocupação atentos nele. Depois de um momento de hesitação acenou com a cabeça, os ombros caídos em derrota.

— Talvez não consiga competir com Applebee de novo, querem que eu arranje um novo cavalo – Jongin começou, e antes que pudesse se refrear se viu contando para Kyungsoo tudo que guardava em sua cabeça nos últimos tempos.

Contou sobre como se sentia toda vez que passava pelos estábulos e que por isso não conseguia voltar para lá. Parecia errado sem sua égua. Kyungsoo tentou o convencer que não tinha culpa por Applebee ter se machucado, tinha sido um acidente. 

Jongin sorriu amargamente, existiam muitos acidentes ao seu redor. Kyungsoo só não sabia. Não tinha como saber, Jongin mantinha tudo o que sentia escondido, parecia melhor assim. Não era, Jongin se sentia sozinho e sufocando em tudo que reprimiu nos últimos anos.

— Essa nem foi a primeira vez que eu destruo tudo – Jongin admitiu. – Sabe por que vim parar aqui?

— Não, você nunca tocou no assunto – Kyungsoo deu de ombros, como se não se preocupasse com isso – Um monte de pessoas que estudam aqui porque fizeram algo que os pais não aprovaram. Sabia que Sehun parou aqui porque correu pelado no festival da escola? – Kyungsoo comentou parecendo divertido – Ele tinha só 13 anos e tinha sido uma aposta com o melhor amigo. Pessoas chegam aqui por diferentes motivos e eu não vou ficar as julgando por isso. 

Jongin suspirou olhando Kyungsoo, que parecia muito bonito mesmo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Ele nunca imaginaria a verdade, sempre tão bem comportado. Kyungsoo nunca seria próximo de alguém como Jongin. Se não fosse as circunstâncias que estavam.

As mãos de Kyungsoo deslizavam nos cabelos de Jongin. O carinho era suave, o reconfortava, talvez tenha sido o que desencadeou suas próximas palavras.

— Alguém quase morreu por minha causa.

Admitir para alguém que não conseguira proteger Yixing fora mais difícil do que imaginou. Lembrar de como os pais lidaram com a situação e ele só pode assistir. Yixing não teve a menor chance de se defender. Os pais de Hanwool nunca recuaram com o processo, o que não seria um problema se os pais de Jongin tivessem tentado algum acordo, mas eles deixaram os dois a própria sorte.

Pelo menos era o que Jongin pensou por muito tempo enquanto cumpria horas ajudando em um lar de idosos todos os finais de semana, imaginando que Yixing estivesse cumprindo algo similar. Eles não se falaram muito depois que o diretor chamou os pais deles e os convidou para se retirarem da escola. Yixing nunca respondeu suas mensagens e depois que chegara na nova escola se tornou impossível se aproximar com seus pais o vigiando tão de perto.

Se não fosse pelas mensagens de Hani, ele nem saberia que Yixing tinha sido afastado da família pelo conselho tutelar e estava em algum abrigo desconhecido. As amigas de Jongin até tentaram ajudar, sem obter nenhum sucesso.

Era impossível se desprender da culpa, não quando descobriu que o juiz que lidara com o seu caso era amigo dos seus pais e nada daquilo ficaria em sua ficha, enquanto outra pessoa estava sofrendo pelos erros dele.

Parecia completamente errado que ele pudesse seguir em frente ileso. Jongin tinha entendido que o que tinha com Yixing estava fadado a acabar. Eles viviam em realidades diferentes e não estavam em um ponto da vida em que isso era irrelevante. Mas isso não tornava o que tinha acontecido entre os dois menos. 

Jongin falou até que sua garganta ficasse seca revivendo todos os momentos anteriores a sua chegada ao internato, Kyungsoo nunca o interrompeu, o ouvindo falar sobre quem realmente era. Mãos macias do Do também nunca pararam de o tocar, dando a segurança necessária para que pudesse terminar sua história.

O ruído baixo do purificador de ar que Kyungsoo tinha ligado naquela manhã era o único som no quarto dos garotos. Jongin olhava para as próprias pernas, muito auto consciente para conseguir encarar Kyungsoo. O silêncio prolongado também não ajudava em nada.

— É por isso que você não deve gostar de mim! – Jongin afirmou não aguentando ficar calado.

As mãos de Kyungsoo seguraram o rosto de Jongin com delicadeza, o puxando para que ambos pudessem se olhar. Jongin não queria olhar para cima e descobrir qual feição veria no rosto de Kyungsoo. Ao contrário do que imaginava, não recebeu um olhar julgador. Kyungsoo abriu um pequeno sorriso e apertou suas bochechas.

— Não muda nada. todo mundo fez coisas estúpidas – Kyungsoo o encarou com seriedade – Algumas coisas vão sair do nosso controle e não tem nada que a gente possa fazer, mas você não é uma pessoa horrível como acredita!

Jongin não insistiu mesmo que não concordasse. De alguma forma os dois acabaram passando a maior parte do dia se abraçando. Kyungsoo fazendo o melhor para melhorar seu humor. E se tivesse coragem de admitir tinha se sentido um pouquinho melhor.

— Jongin? – Kyungsoo chamou mais tarde naquela noite quando cada um estava em sua própria cama.

As notas tinham saído horas atrás, e Kyungsoo iria embora na manhã seguinte. Jongin não tinha nenhuma recuperação a fazer também, mas só o buscariam depois.

Ele encarou o garoto praticamente desaparecido dentro das camadas de cobertas e não pode deixar de sorrir um pouquinho. Kyungsoo era cheio de camadas, mas todas elas eram gentis iguais ao montinho de tecido em que se escondia.

— Hm?

— Eu não sou o Yixing. Não preciso que você me proteja – Kyungsoo disse a voz soando firme, como se ele tivesse pensado muito no assunto – Só quero dizer que você pode se apoiar em mim quando precisar e que somos amigos acima de tudo.

— Obrigado. – Jongin respondeu com sinceridade.

— Sei que não tem permissão de sair, mas meus pais são muito bons em guardar segredos, então se precisar de um lugar pra se esconder... – Kyungsoo falou fazendo Jongin rir. 

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo se despediu dos amigos desejando boas férias. Ainda reforçou o convite para que o visitassem em sua casa. Mesmo sabendo que os pais tinham dito que ficariam em casa, conhecia bem o histórico dos dois adultos.

Kyungsoo estava cansado de ficar sozinho em casa. Além de ter um leve receio de como as coisas ficariam depois que contasse sobre sua irrevogável atração por garotos. Não que ele achasse que os pais iam reagir mal. Longe disso, mas acreditava que seria mais fácil se não estivesse sozinho.

Sabia que Jongin não apareceria, mas Sehun e Zitao faziam planos sem fim.

No caminho para casa, uma ideia ousada surgiu em sua mente. Seus pais até estranharam o sorriso empolgado em seu rosto.

— Mãe ainda estão com o projeto de reeintegração de jovens infratores na sociedade? – Kyungsoo perguntou tentando parecer pouco interessado.

— Algum amigo com problemas? – sua mãe perguntou do banco do motorista. 

— Algo assim – confirmou.

Kyungsoo estava com plano em mente e ele não ia recuar sem ao menos tentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou muito empolgada com as próximas cenas,teve um dia que cheguei muito perto de começar, mas estou me mantendo focada no plot do exolipse
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/porradoyixing


End file.
